Digimon V2
by KyleK12
Summary: An evil digimon is planning on ruling both worlds and the digidestined are going to need help. couples:Taiora, MimiOC, and Takari.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first digimon fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 1:

The battle begins

Odaiba, Japan at night. The natural science museum is having an exhibit on meteor rocks. All is quiet in the museum, until it has a visitor after hours. A Piedmon is sneaking through the exhibit until it finds a certain display case. The Piedmon smashes the display case picks up the rock and smashes it. He looks through the fragments looking for something and ultimately fails.

"Dammit," Piedmon swore, "I thought I could find it but I was wrong. The master will not be happy with me."

While planning ways to somehow please his master, Piedmon did not seem to notice the security guard sneaking up from behind him.

"Freeze," The guard said pointing his gun at the digimon, "Don't move."

Piedmon turns around and sees the guard.

"You really think you can hurt me," Piedmon chuckled, **"Trump Sword**.**"**

Piedmon launches his four swords at the guard. But, fortunately for the guard a mysterious figure jumps out from the shadows and blocks the swords with his samurai sword. The swords slide towards Piedmon and stop. He looks at the swordsman; the swordsman is a fourteen year old boy with bluish green eyes covered by glasses and has blonde hair wearing a white jumpsuit with a bronze colored chest plate. Piedmont picks up one of his swords and attacks the boy. The boy blocks his attack, knocks the sword out of his grip and slashes his side. Piedmon grips his side in pain and limps away from the battle field. The boy watches as Piedmon disappears in a puff of smoke. The boy goes over to the rock fragments and examines them.

"Good, he didn't find it yet," The boy said with a sigh of relief, "I have to make sure I find it before he does."

**The next morning.**

A hand hits the snooze button on the alarm clock as eighteen year old Tai Kamaya gets out of bed.

"I just got out of high school and I still have to get up early in the morning," Tai said with a groggy voice.

"But Tai, today's the day your mom says you have to find an apartment to stay at while you go to college," (A/N: I know, Tai is going to college, it is a shocker for me too.) Tai heard as his orange digimon partner Agumon just woke up.

Tai doesn't want to stay at a dorm room, because his two friends Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi are staying there and Tai is nervous staying any where near them because of what happened that one faithful Christmas.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Tai said going to the dresser and changing his clothes. Turning to his partner "C'mon Agumon, lets go get some breakfast before we head out."

Tai and Agumon go into the kitchen to find Mrs. Kamaya fixing some breakfast.

"Good morning Tai," Mrs. Kamaya said as he and Agumon enter the kitchen, "I hope you remember that today is the day you have to find an apartment."

"Yes mom, I remember," Tai said.

"Good," she replied and pointed to the T.V. "How about we watch the news."

Mrs. Kamaya turns on the local news channel and a news anchorman appears on the screen.

"**In other news, the meteor rocks exhibit at the natural science museum experienced an attempted robbery as a security guard reports that a clown with swords try to steal a meteor," **Tai shot his gaze toward the screen at the mention of the clown, **"The guard also reports that a fourteen year old boy wielding a samurai sword saved him from the unknown assailant."**

Mrs. Kamaya turns off the T.V.

"A boy wielding a samurai sword, they will say anything just to get ratings," Mrs. Kamaya said.

"C'mon Agumon, lets get going," Tai said getting up from his seat.

"But I haven't finished breakfast," Agumon complained.

"I said now," Tai snapped at his digimon.

**Meanwhile on the other side of Odaiba.**

The boy from the museum steps inside a house and follows the soft melody of a piano being played to a room with a man in it. The man is a 28 years old, he has neck length brown hair and has brown eyes, he is wearing silver pants and shirt with a silver cape being held by white shoulder plates, and on his belt is a medieval sword. The boy walks toward the man.

"Master Akira," The boy addresses the man, "I have stopped the Piedmon before he found it, but I was not able to delete him."

"Excellent work Renji," Akira congratulated the boy, "As for the Piedmon we will deal with him later. Finding what we seek is more important, understand?"

"Yes master," Renji said.

"Good, you may go now," Akira dismissed his warrior.

Renji bows and leaves the room.

**With Tai and Agumon.**

Tai is standing at the front door of the brainiac of the original digidestined, Izzy Izumi. Tai knocks on the door and after a few seconds Izzy answers the door.

"Hey Tai," Izzy greets his friend "What brings you here?"

"No time for small talk Izzy," Tai tells his friend, "We might have an emergency."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I heard on the news this morning that a clown robbed the museum last night and it might be Piedmon." Tai told his friend.

"Are you serious?" Izzy asked his friend in a shocked tone.

"Damn serious, now call the other digidestined and tell them to come here," Tai commanded him.

**Meanwhile in the city.**

Renji dressed in civilian attire walked the streets of Odaiba observing the people he walked by. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and observed his surroundings.

'It's around here somewhere, but where?' He thought to himself as he resumed walking.

**At Izzy's apartment.**

Tai is waiting at his friend's apartment as most of the digidestined have arrived. Mimi who recently moved back to Japan for her last year of high school and her partner Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, T.K. and Patamon, Tai's younger sister Kari and Gatomon, Davis and Veemon, Yolie and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, and Ken and Wormmon. Matt and Sora along with their digimon Gabumon and Biyomon had just arrived. Tai is extremely nervous about seeing them, because of that Christmas years ago.

**Flashback:**

"Wow this is so exciting-people are already lining up for Matt's concert."

"Don't worry, Sora-we'll be sure to get good seats, especially once you give him those homemade cookies."

"I hope"

As Sora was about to enter the tent Tai came up around the corner.

"Sora, wait up," Tai called to his friend and secret love.

"Oh, Tai…" Sora said as she held on tight to the colorful wrapped box.

"Something smells good," Agumon said as he and Tai walked up to Sora and her digimon partner.

"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmm!" Gabumon said as he came out of the tent.

"I bet you will-no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon yelled.

"Why, I resent that I'm on a diet."

"So, um, Sora are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me…Just wondering."

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards."

As she says those words Tai's eyes widen in shock and his heart breaks into millions of tiny pieces.

"Oh, I see. Matt huh?"

Sora blushed with embarrassment shown clearly across her face.

"It's okay…."

Sora looked up at Tai.

"Your not mad at me Tai."

"No, of course not. Now get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me," Tai calmly demanded as he pushed her towards the tent while tears are brimming in his eyes.

"Thanks Tai."

"The least you can do is leave us those cookies," Agumon insisted.

Sora smiled, "Tell you what-I'll make some special ones for you," She said as she started walking in the tent.

"I'll be waiting…Thanks."

"You know what Tai?" Agumon asked.

"What?"

"You've really grown up!"

**End flashback.**

"Hey Tai."

Tai was brought out of his flashback from the greeting he received from Sora.

"Oh, hey Sora," Tai greeted her, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, thanks for asking," she answered.

"All right everyone," Izzy addressed everyone, "You are all probably wondering why we are here? Well, Tai said that on the news this morning that the museum was almost robbed last night by a clown and he may think that it might be Piedmon."

"Are you serious Tai?" Matt asked.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have called this meeting if I wasn't serious," he answered.

At that moment a beeping noise was coming from Izzy's computer and he went over to it to investigate what made it go off.

"Whoa, according to the computer there is a huge energy source coming from the park," Izzy said in a worried tone.

"Do you think it could be Piedmon?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is it might be dangerous so we better be careful," he answered.

"Then lets go already," Tai commanded his friends.

**At the park.**

Renji is walking towards the park when he sees the digidestined run there.

'The digidestined! Could they be looking for it as well?' Renji thought to himself.

Renji then tosses off his civilian clothes revealing his jumpsuit and chest plate as ha follows them into the park.

**Inside the park.**

Piedmon grasp holds of a glowing orange object.

"Yes, I have found it," he proclaims, "The master will be quite pleased."

"Hold it right there Piedmon," Tai yells at the evil digimon.

"The digidestined, you can't stop me as long as I have this,"

Piedmon opens the palm of his hand to reveal the crest of courage.

"The crest of courage, how did you get that? "Davis asked.

"It doesn't matter," Piedmon answered, "As long as I have it, no one will be able to stop me!"

"We'll see about that, everyone digivolve now," Tai said as he and the others pulled out their digivices.

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to….WareGreymon."**

"**Gabummon warp-digivolve to….MetalGarurumon."**

"**Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon-Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon."**

"**Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon-Kabuterimon digivolve to….MegaKabuterimon."**

"**Palmon digivolve to….Togemon-Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon."**

"**Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakumon-Ikkakumon digivolve to….Zudomon."**

"**Patamon digivolve to….Angemon."**

"**Veemon digivolve to….ExVeemon."**

"**Wormon digivolve to….Stingmon."**

"**ExVeemon…..Stingmon….DNA digivolve to….Paildramon-Paildramon mega-digivolve to….Imperialdramon-Imperialdramon mode-change to….Fighter mode"**

"**Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquillamon."**

"**Aquillamon….Gatomon….DNA digivolve to….Sylphymon."**

"**Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon."**

"**Ankylomon….Angemon….DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon."**

"**Trump Sword,"** Piedmon called out his attack as the digimon were knocked back., "Did you honestly think that you could hurt me with your puny digimon?"

As Piedmon said this, Renji jumped from a near by tree branch and lunged his sword at the evil digimon causing him to drop the crest and for Renji to catch it. As Renji landed on the ground, the digidestined and digimon stared with awe at the young boy.

"You, you're the boy that attacked me last night," Piedmon said, "Give me the crest or there will be dire consequences."

"You didn't say the magic word," Renji teased.

He then took out something from his other holster; it was a bronze D-3. The digidestined expressed shocked gasp as the sight of the device. Rengi holds the crest above the D-3 and an orange beam of light absorbed the crest into it, and then he held it up as far up as his arm could reach.

"**Courage evolution….execute."**

As he said those words he was surrounded by an orange light and his shape started to change, as the light disappeared where once stood Renji now stood a powerful digimon.

"**EmperorGreymon."**(A/N: I know, I stole a character from the Frontier series but they got the coolest ones so I had to take a few of them, so some of them will be appearing in the story.)

The digidestined gawked at the digimon that stood before them.

"H-H-He tu-turned into a digimon, th-that's impossible," Izzy stuttered.

"Piedmon, you have attacked many innocent people to seek the crest. Now, justice will be served," EmperorGreymon said taking out his sword.

The blade of his sword separated into two and it started spinning gathering energy.

"**Maximum….Dragon….Strike."**

As he said the final word, a dragon made of fire shot out of the sword and struck Piedmon deleting him instantly. EmperorGreymon turns around to walk towards the digidestined and turns back into Renji.

"So you are the digidestined, I have heard much of you all," he said.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Renji Chiba and it's a great honor to meet you all," he said.

"Why are you here?" Ken asked.

"I can not tell you that, Ken," He answered.

"How did you know name?" Ken asked in a shocked tone.

"I know everything about all of you, now if you excuse me I must be going," he said as he walked away.

"Hold on," Tai yelled at Renji, "You know who that Piedmon was working for, who is he?"

"He was working for the evilest of all evil digimon….Lucamon."(A/N: This is one of the Frontier characters I was telling you about.)

At that moment he walked away from the others.

**In the digital world.**

In the deepest darkest part of the digital world there is a fortress a hundred feet high made out of stone, and in this fortress lies the evilest digimon ever to exist, Lucamon. Inside his private chamber a dark flame appears before him as he gazes into it.

"It seems Piedmon has failed, no matter there are more evil digimon where he came from," he said in a dark tone.

**What is Lucamon up to and how does Renji turn into digimon? To find out your going to have to send me reviews.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy….oh by the way, one of my reviewers said that Lucamon is actually spelled Lucemon and will be corrected.**

Digimon V2.

Chapter 2: Friendship fights back.

In his dark fortress, Lucemon is deep in thought of his current situation.

'I knew the digidestined would try to interfere, but I was not counting on that other human,' Lucemon thought to himself, 'This is going to make finding the rest of the crest a lot harder, but if I make it harder for them as well it will be all balanced….and I know just how to do it' "Appear my dark generals," he said.

As he said those words, three dark flames appeared before him. The three flames die out to reveal the digidestines worst enemies: Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon.

"You summoned us master," all three of them said in unison.

"I want you three to find a way to defeat the digidestined," Lucemon said in a wicked tone.

"Master, may I suggest send Machinedramon," Devimon suggested, "He is very powerful."

"Excellent idea Devimon. You could set out an example for the others," he said glaring at the other two digimon.

Etemon and Myotismon glared at Devimon with jealousy. Lucemon raised his left hand as dark energy came out of his fingertips and formed a digiegg. Moments later the digiegg hatched and revealed Machinedramon.

"Go my evil digimon, find the crest of friendship and bring it to me," Lucemon commanded.

"Yes master," Machinedramon said as he was transported to the real world by a dark flame.

**With Akira and Renji.**

"You want to have a dinner with the digidestined?" Renji asked his master as they were in the room with the piano with Akira playing it.

"Yes, but not here," he said, "We'll have it at the restaurant instead."

"Why the restaurant?" Renji asked.

"Because we are not ready to reveal our place of residence yet," he answered.

"I understand," Renji said, "But why have the dinner at all? When I met them they were doubtful of me."

"True, but it will be a great opportunity to show them we are their allies," Akira answered.

"I see," Renji said, "I will inform them all of this gathering."

"You are wasting your time going to all of their homes," Akira said.

"I didn't say that I was going to do that," Renji said.

**With Tai and Agumon.**

As Tai and Agumon were driving home he was in deep thought about the days events.

'How did that kid know who we are, and most importantly, how did he turn into that digimon?' Tai asked in his thoughts.

At that moment, Renji was high atop a tree branch watching Tai's car. Timing carefully he jumped off the branch and on the hood of the car which caused the digidestined to hit the brakes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tai asked as he got out of the car and saw Renji, "Hey your that kid Renji, what do you want?"

"I came to give you an invitation," he answered.

"An invitation to what?" asked Tai.

"My master would like to meet the acquaintance of you and the other digidestined, and don't worry it is not a trap," he answered.

"Ok, where does this meeting take place?" Tai asked.

"It is a dinner actually and will be taking place at a restaurant named 'The dragon's den' at seven o'clock tonight," he answered.

"All right I'll call the other digidestined," Tai said.

**Later at The dragon's den.**

"Tai are your sure this is a good idea," Matt asked as he and the others stood in front of the restaurant, "It looks like its empty."

"Sure I'm sure, now come on," Tai said.

They walked in and saw that Renji is waiting for them inside in his usual attire.

"Oh good you're here just in time," Renji addressed them, "Master Akira, the digidestined have arrived."

At that moment Akira walked through the kitchen door.

"Greetings digidestined," he said, "My name is Akira Yagami, and please have a seat." (A/N: I know I used Tai's Japanese last name, but I did it for a reason and I'm not going to say what it is.)

The digidestined took their seats, and Matt and Sora are sitting next to Tai which made him real uncomfortable. Sora noticed this and faces him.

"Tai is everything okay?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah Sora I'm all right," Tai answered with a fake grin.

"Okay just making sure, you kind of looked down," she said.

"Now, you are all probably wondering we are having this dinner," Akira said, "Well it is to prove to all of you that me and Renji are your allies, and to prove it, I have a gift for all of you. Renji, get the case for me please."

"Yes master," Renji said.

Renji left the table to get a briefcase from another table. He picked up the briefcase, brought it to the table and opened it to reveal twelve cell-phone like devices.

"These are your new D-comms," Akira said, "They are used for communicating with one-another like the D-terminals except they have audio and visual capability."

"These things are amazing," Mimi said taking one out.

The rest of the digidestined each took one and examined it.

"Now everyone it is time for dinner so please wait a moment while Renji and I go get your meals," Akira said as he and Renji go into the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen to gather their meals, they decided to share their observations of the guest.

"When Sora and Matt sat next to Tai he semmed to tense up, and we do know about Matt and Sora's relationship so do you think that is the cause?" Renji asked.

"Possibly," Akira answered, "But, I did see Matt glance at Mimi for a second. But the weird part is that he looked at her with more than friendship, he might possibly have feelings for her."

"Okay, how about this, we find someway to talk to one of them, I talk to Sora while you talk to Tai," Renji explained his idea."

"Fair enough," Akira responded.

They exited the kitchen and presented the digidestined their meals. When, dinner was through they put their plan into action until Matt interrupted them.

"Man that meal was delicious, who made it?" Matt asked.

"I did," Akira answered, "I am an excellent cook, and I also cook at this restaurant."

"Really that's cool," T.K. said.

"So, why are you here anyway?" Cody asked.

"That it is a long story," Akira replied, "You see eighteen years ago humans used to live in the digital world with the digimon, it may be hard to believe but it's true. I was the prince of the Yagami kingdom that ruled a part of the digital world known as the Providence of peace. But, an evil digimon named Lucemon wanted our greatest treasures: the three royal digivices, digivices that gave whatever human that possessed them the ability to turn into digimon, which is how Renji is able to turn into digimon. There are three of them: the bronze digivice, the silver digivice and the golden digivice the most powerful of them all."

"So does Renji have one of these digivices?" Yolie asked.

"Yes, he has the bronze digivice," Akira answered, "The silver digivice disappeared but my brother has the golden digivice."

"Why isn't your brother here?" asked Davis.

All grew silent when he asked that question and Akira seemed hesitant to answer it.

I don't know where he is," he answered, "When Lucemon attacked he killed everyone that got in his way, including my parents, when he came I sealed the golden digivice within my brothers body. I then took him here to the real world, seeing as I was ten years old at the time I had to leave him on the doorstep of a married couple. After that I never saw Kai-my brother-again."

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know," Davis said.

"It's alright Davis, you didn't know," Akira said.

"Well it is time for dessert," Renji declared, "Sora would you like to help me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," She answered.

As Renji and Sora went to the kitchen, Renji gave Akira a nod to go forth with their plan. Akira seeing this puts their plan into action.

"I think I will also help them," Akira said getting up making sure to acedently tip over Tai's drink which splashed on him, "Tai I am so sorry, come I will show you to the restroom."

Akira then escorted him out of the room while Renji has his conversation with Sora.

**With Renji and Sora.**

So Sora, I hear you and Matt are a couple," Renji said.

"Yes, but it's not going so well," she replied.

"Really, how come?" Renji asked.

"Well, Matt seems to be paying more attention to Mimi, and Tai always seems to be avoiding me and when I'm with him he seems to be really tense, also when I'm near him I have this feeling that's trying to get out, it's really confusing," she answered.

"I see," Renji replied.

**With Akira and Tai.**

As Tai was cleaning his shirt, Akira started their conversation.

"So Tai, tell me about your feelings toward Sora," Akira said.

Tai was shocked at Akira's words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Come now Tai, I was eighteen as well you can tell me, I won't tell any one," Akira said.

"Okay" Tai began, "I just don't like Sora….I love her. She is like a perfect angel; she is kind, sweet, caring, and considerate. It was all ruined years ago. I was going to ask her out to Matt's concert but she said she wanted to be available incase Matt was free afterwards. It broke my heart to see her going out with my best friend."

"Don't worry Tai, I bet everything will be looking up soon," Akira said.

**At the city plaza.**

Machinedramon appears and the people at the plaza see him and run away screaming.

"I must find the crest of friendship for Lord Lucemon and nothing will stand in my way," He said, **"Giga Cannon."**

He fired his attack at an empty bus causing it to explode.

**With the digidestined.**

Renji and Akira began to share the information they gathered after they returned to the table.

"It turns out that Sora notices Matt paying more attention to Mimi and is possibly starting to develop feelings for Tai," Renji said.

"Well it turns out that Tai is in love with Sora and he was going to ask her out until she said that she was waiting for Matt," Akira said.

And as they were about to continue their dessert, the two sensed a strange energy source.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked noticing the two.

"Get your digimon, the crest of friendship has been activated and we need to move now," Renji replied.

The digidestined got their digimon from the other room and followed Renji out the door.

**At the plaza.**

"Where is it?" Machinedramon said in rage and then saw a glowing blue object, "There it is."

As he started to walk towards the crest, the digidestined arrived and Renji threw a shuriken at him, when it came into contact with the digimon it exploded causing it pain.

"Your not getting the crest if we have any thing to say about it, everyone digivolve," Tai said.

"**Agumon digivolve to….Greymon."**

"**Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon."**

"**Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon."**

"**Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon."**

"**Palmon digivolve to….Togemon."**

"**Gomamon digivove to….Ikkakumon."**

"**Patamon digivolve to….Angemon."**

"**Gatomon digivolve to….Angwomon"**

"**Veemon digivolve to….ExVeemon"**

"**Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon."**

"**Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon."**

"**Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon."**

"You keep Machinedramon distracted, I'll get the crest of friendship," Renji said.

"Right, everyone attack," Tai said.

"**Nova blast."**

"**Howling blaster."**

"**Meteor wing."**

"**Electro-Shocker."**

"**Needle spray."**

"**Harpoon torpedo."**

"**Hand of faith."**

"**Celestial arrow."**

"**Vee-laser."**

"**Blast rings."**

"**Tail hammer."**

"**Spiking-strike."**

All the attacks struck Machinedramon and yelled in pain. Renji just reached the crest of friendship and absorbed it into his bronze digivice in a blue light.

"**Friendship evolution….execute."**

Renji was then surrounded by a blue light and once again turned into a digimon.

"**MagnaGarurumon."**(A/N: Here is another frontier character and it's really cool.)

"Wow that one looks extremely powerful," Davis said.

"**Magna cannon."**

A huge burst of energy shot out of his left arm and struck the evil digimon.

"**Magna rockets."**

The rockets shoot out of his right arm and struck the digimon once again.

"**Giga cannon."**

Machinedramon fired his attack at his adversary, but MagnaGarurumon flew out of its way just in time.

"Time to finish this," said MagnaGarurumon, "**Magna….Missels."**

A compartment in the back opened up and fired missiles at Machinrdramon which on contact deleted him instantly. MagnaGarurumon then turned back into Renji and walked toward the digidestined.

"Great work Renji," Tai congradguated him.

"Yes great work indeed," Akira said just appearing before them.

"When did you get here," Matt asked.

"I arrived when Renji transformed," he said, "Come Renji we must get back to the house."

The others went their separate ways. But, Akira and Renji saw Matt glance at Mimi and Tai glance at Sora when they walked away.

"What do you think about Mimi and Matt becoming a couple?" Renji asked.

"It could happen," Akira answered.

"What about Tai and Sora?" he asked again.

"Same thing, it could happen," Akira answered.

They then started to walk to their house.

**Well, that's the second chapter. The Taioraness will happen in the next chapter I promise, until then, please send reviews.**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter and there is Taiora as promised, enjoy.**

**Oh by the way each D-comm has a user name and here they are.**

**Tai is Soccer Star, Matt is Mr.Rockstar, Sora is Tennis champ, Izzy is Knowledge bringer, Mimi is Senceritble one, Joe is Old reliable, T.K. is Hat boy, Kari is Girl of light, Davis is Goggle boy, Yulee is Ken's girl, Cody is Small but mighty, and Ken is Boy genius.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 3: Luckless love.

Lucemon is in his dark fortress with his three generals trying to make up a plan to steal the remaining crest.

"You bumbling idiots," he said, "Because of you three the digidestined now have the crest of courage and friendship and there are only six crest remaining, and with that human helping them they will have the others."

"It was not our fault master, the blame goes to Devimon, he came up with the suggestion that we send Machinedramon," Myotismon said.

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas," Devimon said.

"Now hold on now, if you two could shut up right now I could tell the master my plan," Etemon proclaimed.

"Really, tell me of this plan of yours Etemon," Lucemon said.

"Well there was this mean digimon I held prisoner named Datamon, he sent a distress signal to the digidestined to come to rescue him, but it was a trick and he kidnapped one of them." Etemon proclaimed.

"He kidnapped one of the digidestined, well it seems Datamon has earned my seal of approval," Lucemon said in a wicked tone.

He released dark energy from his left hand and it formed a digiegg and hatched which revealed Datamon.

"Go Datamon find the crest of love and victory will be ours," Lucemon said.

"Yes Lord Lucemon it shall be done," Datamon said as he disappeared.

**At Akira and Renji's house.**

The alarm clock in Renji's room goes off and he hits the snooze button ready for another day. He goes downstairs to find Akira making breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Akira," he greeted, "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, they will be ready soon," Akira answered.

They ate there breakfast in peace until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Renji said.

He ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Yagami residence, Renji speaking," he said on the phone.

"**Hey Renji its Tai,"** he said over the phone.

"Oh hello Tai, how may I help you?" Renji said.

"**I need some help with something can you meet me at the park?"** asked Tai.

"Sure thing Tai," Renji replied, "I'll meet you there at noon."

"**Okay see you there,"** Tai said and hung up.

Renji hung the phone up and was starting to walk back towards the table until he stopped dead in his track.

'I just had the most brilliant idea ever in the history of brilliant ideas,' Renji thought.

Renji went back to the phone and dial the phone number to the Takenouchi household.

"**Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking,"** She said over the phone.

"Hello Sora, its Renji," he greeted her over the phone.

"**Hi Renji what do you need?" **Sora asked over the phone.

"Well most likely the crest of love will activate next and as the digidestined of love I was wondering if you would help me in my search for it," Renji answered.

"**Sure I'll help," **Sora replied.

"Wonderful, meet me at the park at noon today, see you there," Renji said.

"**Ok, bye Renji," **Sora said as she hung up the phone.

Renji hung up the phone and turned around to see Akira behind him.

"What the hell are you planning?" Akira asked.

"Nothing," Renji answered.

"I heard you on the phone, tell me what you are up to," Akira demanded.

"Well, when I told Sora to meet me at the park at noon to help me look for her crest, I told Tai I would meet him at the park at noon to help him with something," Renji replied.

"Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking of?" Akira asked.

"That's right I'm trying to set them up on a date," Renji proclaimed, "It's obvious that Tai loves Sora and that she is starting to develop feelings for him so I'm just giving them a shove into the right direction."

"They are going to find out," Akira warned.

"Please, the chances of that happening are slim to none," Renji proclaimed.

**At the highest building in Odaiba.**

Datamon appears on top of a building.

"I'll find that crest, even if it means I have to search all over the city to find it," he said.

**At the park.**

Tai sees Renji coming in his direction.

"Good afternoon Tai, so what do you need help with?" asked Renji.

Tai said, "Well I need help with-"

"Renji, over here."

Tai and Renji turned around to see Sora running towards them.

"Hey Tai, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Ummmm…"

"Well Sora, Tai has agreed to help us look for your crest, isn't that right Tai," Renji said.

"Uhhh….Yeah that's it I'm here to help look for your crest," Tai said, "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Tai took Renji out of Sora's hearing range.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tai asked.

"I asked her to help look for her crest and it turns out she wanted to do it today and you were meeting me here today so I thought why not you have help too," Renji explained.

"Look, there is no way in hell that you're going to make me do this," Tai exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll just tell her you can't help….and that the reason you've been avoiding her is because you love her," Renji said in a teasing tone of voice.

"How did you know?" Tai asked shocked.

"I'm not stupid Tai I figured it out at the dinner last night," Renji said.

Tai had one of two choices, choice one is that Tai leaves but Renji tells Sora about his feelings for her, or choice two where Tai stays and his secret is safe, it's obvious what his choice is.

"Okay I'll stay," Tai said admitting defeat.

"Great, lets get going," Renji said.

Tai and Renji walk back to where Sora was.

"Hey I got an idea, there is a great restaurant nearby why don't we get something to eat before we look for the crest?" Renji asked.

"Sounds good, what do you think Tai?" Sora asked her best friend.

"Sure why not," Tai said with a fake grin.

They went to the restaurant and ate their meals in peace.

"This place has some great chocolate cake, I'm going to get us some," Renji said leaving the table.

This left Tai and Sora alone, and this made Tai really nervous. Then Sora's D-comm went off, on the screen it said 'Mr.Rockstar is calling'.

"Oh, it's Matt," Sora said taking out her D-comm, "Hey Matt."

"**Nothing much, I was wondering if you were busy today," **Matt said.

"Yeah I am, me, Renji, and Tai are looking for my crest," Sora said.

"**Tai is with you!" **Matt said.

"Yes I am, and I seem to recall that Akira made it a rule to use the D-comms only for digidestined use," Tai said in an angry tone.

"**Okay Tai, I get it, see you later Sora," **Matt said.

"Bye Matt," Sora said as she hung up her D-comm, "What was that all about Tai?"

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"You kind of sounded angry toward Matt, is something wrong?" Sora asked putting her hand on top of his.

"Nothings wrong," Tai said yanking his hand away.

Sora seemed hurt by this, she and Tai would always spend time together, but when she started going out with Matt he seemed to be avoiding her.

At this moment Renji was about to get the cake, but he then sensed a crest being activated and he went to the table Tai and Sora were at.

"The crest of love has been activated we need to get it," Renji said to them.

They instantly got up from their table, paid their bill and ran out.

**At the town square.**

"The crest is here I can feel it," Datamon said, "There it is."

Datamon saw a red glowing object in the middle of the square. At this moment Tai, Sora, and Renji arrive to see Datamon approaching the crest.

"You two try and distract him, I'll get the crest," Renji said.

"Right," Tai and Sora said at once.

'Man I wish we brought our digimon,' Tai thought.

"HEY, OVER HERE," Tai and Sora both yelled getting Datamon's attention.

"You won't defeat me," Datamon proclaimed, "**Nano swarm."**

As the digimon launched his attack at them, Tai pushed Sora out of the way of the attack. At that moment Sora felt her heart beat go really fast, also Renji reached the crest of love and a red beam of light absorbed it into his bronze digivice.

"**Love evolution….execute."**

He was then surrounded by a red light and another digimon emerged.

"**Samuraimon" **(A/N: I made this digimon up. It has a black jumpsuit covered in red armor with the crest of love on the chest plate and has two samurai swords.)

"Wow that is amazing, isn't Tai?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it is," he replied.

Datamon lunged his arms at the digimon and Samuraimon took out his swords and cut his arms off. As Datamon screamed in pain, Samuraimon's swords started to burst into flames.

"**Samurai….Phoenix….Fire"**

As Samuraimon brought his swords together a bird of fire struck Datamon and was deleted. He turned back into Renji and went over to the two digidestined.

"Thee down, five to go right?" Tai asked.

Renji nodded.

"So Tai, what did you need help with?" Renji asked.

"Well I need help looking for a place to stay while I go to colledge," he replied.

"Say no more, you can stay with me and Master Akira at our house," Renji said.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Yes but Akira will probably make you work at the restaurant though," Renji replied.

"I don't care it's a deal," Tai said.

"Excellent, come let's go talk it over with Akira," Renji said.

At that moment the two digidestined and Renji walked off.

**The next chapter will be up soon, but until then please send reviews.**

**Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter I hope you enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 4: Knowledge's come back.

At Renji and Akira's house, the two warriors are in the basement training. Renji is fighting a virtual image of a digimon.

"Come on Renji, memorize your opponent's movements and find the right time to strike," Akira said.

Meanwhile, upstairs Tai and Agumon watch T.V. when they here the doorbell ring. Tai goes to answer it he sees Izzy on the other side.

"Hey Izzy," he greeted his friend, "Why are you here?"

"I need to ask Akira and Renji a few questions," Izzy answered, "Where are they."

"In the basement training, but it's not a good idea to go down there right now," said Tai.

"When will they be finished?" asked Izzy.

"Give them a few minutes," answered Tai.

They waited five minutes before Akira and Renji came out of the basement from their training.

"Excellent work today Renji, but you should work on your counter-attacks more," said Akira.

"Yes Master." Renji bowed to Akira.

"Hello Izzy, What can we do for you?" Akira asked his guest.

"I was wondering if you could answer some questions I have about the Yagami Kingdom," Izzy replied.

"Of course I will, let us go to the den," Akira said.

They went into the den and Izzy took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Okay my first question is, what are some of the customs of the kingdom?" asked Izzy.

Akira cleared his throat and said, "Well you see every body that lived in the kingdom had a digimon partner."

"Really, everyone," Izzy said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, but there are two different types: the first are regular digimon that were owned by the villagers and such while the second type were the royal digimon which were like regular digimon but were owned by the royal family and were way more powerful," Akira explained.

"Wow amazing, what was your digimon's name?" Izzy asked.

"His name was KidAngemon, because he looked like an Angemon except he looked like a kid," explained Akira.

"Um, I know this will be a painful, but what was your brother's digimon?" Izzy asked.

Akira took a few deep breaths and said, "He didn't have a digimon yet, because Lucemon's attack was around the time when he was born."

"I see," Izzy said.

**Meanwhile in the city.**

Lucemon was standing on the edge of a building rooftop observing the sights his very eyes could see.

'Why would the digidestined protect this poor excuse of a world? There is nothing but crime, war, and disease. This world is on the brink of destruction, but with it under my control, I will destroy it and resurrect this world from the ashes, and to do that I must have the crests,' he thought.

He then formed another digiegg from the same dark energy and it hatched revealing Andromon.

"Andromon, find the crest of knowledge and I will create a perfect world," Lucemon said.

"As you wish master," Andromon said as he jumped from building to building.

**Back at the Yagami house.**

"So tell me more about the kingdom," Izzy said.

Akira thought for a moment and said, "Well there is the legend of the three ancient guardians of the kingdom."

"How does the legend go?" Izzy asked.

"Well the three ancient guardians were warrior digimon who protected the kingdom from evil many years ago. The digimon were: Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon. (A/N: These are characters from the Tamers series and these three characters will appear later in the story.) They were unbeatable and they never lost a battle. But there only weakness was a secret one, because you may not believe this but Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were in love and it was a forbidden love so they kept it a secret. But, MegaGargomon found out about there secret relationship and as punishment he killed Sakuyamon. Gallantmon was so filled with rage that he killed MegaGargomon and seeing that he cannot go through life without his love he killed himself with his own weapon so that he could be with his lost love." Akira said.

"Wow that is so sad," Izzy said.

"Yeah I know, ending your own life just because you're not with one you love," Tai said.

As they were about to continue with their conversation, both Renji and Akira sensed the next crest being activated.

"The crest of knowledge has just been activated, we will have to finish this conversation later," Renji said.

Tai and Izzy got Agumon and Tentomon and rushed out the door with Renji by their side.

**At the T.V. station.**

Andromon was causing havoc at the T.V. station trying to look for the crest.

"**Lightning blade."**

He used his attack to destroy a nearby news van.

"Scanning for crest of knowledge," ha said as he.

The two digidestined, their digimon, and Renji just arrive to see Andromon causing havoc.

"Intruders sighted," Andromon said as he saw them, "Destroy intruders, **lightning blade.**"

He launched his attack at the digidestined intent on destroying them, but Renji used his samurai sword to deflect his attack.

"You two try to distract him and I'll try to find the crest," Renji said.

"Right," Tai said, "Digivolve now."

"You too Tentomon," Izzy said.

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to….WareGreymon."**

"**Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to….MegaKabuterimon."**

"All right, give him everything you got," Tai commanded.

"**Terra force."**

"**Horn buster."**

The two attacks struck Andromon and he stumbled back. Elsewhere, Renji was looking for the crest. He then saw a purple glowing object and recognized it as the crest. He started to run towards it until he was hit by an orb of energy.

Tai and Izzy went to help Renji and they gasped in shock when they saw Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon.

"How the hell are you freaks still alive?" Tai asked in an angry tone of voice.

"We were resurrected by our master, Lucemon." Devimon proclaimed.

"You three work for Lucemon," Izzy said in a shocked tone.

"Yes he brought us back from the eternal void of oblivion," Myotismon said.

"He said if we worked for him, we would watch you guys get vaporized and we would be part of his new world order or whatever he said," Etemon said.

"We won't let that happen," Tai proclaimed.

As the two digidestined were keeping the three dark digimon distracted, Renji absorbed the crest of knowledge into his digivice.

"Hey morons," Renji said getting the attention of the three evil digimon, "I have the very thing that we are going to stop you with."

At that moment Andromon and the two other digimon he was fighting saw Renji.

"**Knowledge evolution….execute."**

A purple light covered Renji and a new and powerful digimon appeared.

"**MetalKabuterimon."** (A/N: This is another character from the frontier series.)

The digidestined and digimon who just de-digivolved marveled at the new digimon.

"Prodigous," Izzy said.

"You can say that again, Izzy," Tai said.

Andromon threw a punch at MetalKabuterimon but he avoided it. He bends over revealing a compartment holding a strange device.

"**Electron….Cannon."**

An electric blast came out of his horn and striking Andromon causing his deletion. Then, the three evil digimon disappeared in a dark flame.

"That was the coolest digimon ever," Agumon said.

"I agree," Tentomon said.

"Don't forget we only have half of the entire crest so we better be on guard." Tai said in a serious tone.

With that said they all went back to the Yagami house to celebrate their recent victory.

**This is probably my most shortest chapter ever. Don't forget to send reviews, and before I forget there will be Mimiato with some Taiora.**

**Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter of the story and I it's going to get better so enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 5: Sincerity strikes.

Lucemon is alone in his dark fortress trying to come up with a plan to find all of the remaining crest.

'There is only half of the eight crests left to find but the digidestined have the other half that has been found,' Lucemon thought to himself, 'The only way to make sure I have the remaining crests is to kill the Renji boy, but with the bronze digivice it is impossible….unless I have the right digimon to take care of the job for me.'

He forms another digiegg and it hatches to reveal Puppetmon.

"Puppetmon, if you do not bring back the crest of sincerity, don't bother to return, understand?" Lucemon said.

"You got it boss, no problem," Puppetmon replied disappearing.

**In the real world.**

Tai and Renji were walking down the street carrying grocery bags.

"Next time, if Akira wants to get groceries he can get them himself," Tai said in an annoyed tone.

"Well we need these for the restaurant and besides it wasn't like you and Agumon were doing anything," Renji stated.

They both walked in silence until Renji noticed Tai walking towards the park entrance.

"Why are you going into the park?" Renji asked.

"There's a short-cut I always take," Tai answered.

The two of them walked into the park and a few moments later he heard someone crying. Turning his head towards the source of the noise he sees Sora on a swing crying up a storm. Tai walks up to her and stops right in front of her.

"Hey Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked in a concerned voice.

Sora jerks her head up to see Tai, she gets up from the swing still crying and embracing him.

"Oh Tai (sob) it's (sob) horrible," Sora said in between sobs.

"What is it, what's horrible?" Tai asked his crying friend/beloved.

"It's (sob) Matt," she answered.

"What about Matt?" Tai asked cringing upon hearing that name.

"He (sob) he (sob) broke-up with me," Sora answered crying even harder.

"What," Tai said shocked, "Why the hell did he do that?"

"He said that (sob) ever sense Mimi came back (sob) he had started to have feelings for her (sob) and that he started seeing me as a sister(sob) and so he left me (sob) so he could go out with Mimi," Sora answered and started to crying up a flood of tears.

Tai didn't know if he was to be happy, sad, or fuming mad. He's happy because Sora is no longer dating Matt and he could tell her the love he has always felt towards her. He's sad because it hurts him to see his beloved Sora like this. Finally, he's fuming mad because Matt broke up with Sora so that he could go out with some other girl and he's feeling like he could kill Matt right now.

"Come on Sora cheer up it's not the end of the world," Tai said in a soothing voice, "Matt doesn't deserve a girl like you and besides there are a bunch of guys that would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Sora asked still shedding tears.

"Yeah," Tai answered.

"Ok, but who?" Sora asked.

Tai hesitated for a moment and then said, "Well….um…like I said a bunch of guys like….um….yeah."

"You're not lying, are you Tai?" Sora asked him with a doubtful face.

"What me, of course not, come on let's go get Renji and you, me, and him can have a little talk with Matt," Tai replied.

A little while latter they found Renji leaning against a tree.

"Hey Renji, is there a way to find Matt without a digivice?" Tai asked.

"Well….the D-comms do have tracking devices in them so that we could know your location 24/7," Renji replied.

"Great, where is he now?" Tai asked.

Renji took out a device and with a few beeping noises he puts the device back in his pocket.

"He's at the movie theater," said Renji.

**At the train station.**

Puppetmon appears on top of the train station rooftop. He then cracks open a nearby window with his giant wooden hammer.

"**Puppet pummel."**

He releases orbs of energy at the people below and they run away.

"Alright, lets get down to business," Puppetmon said.

**At the movie theater.**

Tai, Sora, and Renji arrive at the theater just in time to see Matt and Mimi come out.

"There he is," Tai said.

"Tai, your not going to do anything stupid are you?" Sora asked with a hint of concern.

"Knowing Tai, he probably will," Renji said.

"HEY MATT," Tai yelled getting the blonde boy's attention.

"Hey Tai," Matt said.

"Don't 'hey Tai' me, where do you get the nerve breaking up with Soar so you can just go out with someone else," Tai said in an angry tone of voice.

"What," Mimi said shocked and faced Matt with an angry expression, "Matt, you told me Sora broke up with you."

"Well….um….uh….you see," Matt was about to explain before Mimi cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, you should feel horrible for what you did, I never want to see you again Matt Ishida," Mimi said angrily.

She stormed off and stopped right before she passed Sora and Renji and turned to face Matt.

"Guess what," Mimi said to Matt, "I just got over you."

She then grabbed Renji by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a huge kiss which made his eyes grow wide in shock. After a minute she released him from the kiss and left him wide eyed and speechless. Matt then walked away with a shocked expression on his face as well. Tai then walked towards the group and faced Renji.

"Hey Renji, are you okay," Tai asked with concern and shock.

"I don't know," Renji replied, "Did that really happen?"

"Yeah it did," Sora answered.

With that Renji then fainted.

**One hour later.**

Renji began to stir and then woke up to find he was back at the house and to see Mimi on the other couch across from where he was.

"Hey," Mimi said noticing that he was awake, "You feeling okay?"

"My head feels a little dizzy," Renji replied, "That was probably from the lack of air I got after what happened."

"About that," Mimi began, "I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Renji said, "It was kinda funny seeing the look on Matt's face."

Renji then began to notice that only Mimi, her digimon Palmon who is in the next room, and himself were the only ones inside the house.

"Where are the others?" Renji asked.

"Tai went to take Sora home and Akira left to get some medicine incase you needed some," Mimi answered.

Renji nodded and laid back down. His thoughts began to wander back to the kiss, for some reason that very kiss felt good to him.

'Why am I thinking about that,' Renji asked in his thoughts, 'I can't have those kinds of thoughts about her, she's three years older than I am, she would never be interested in me….would she?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he sensed something.

"The crest of sincerity has just been activated," Renji said.

Mimi nodded understanding what to do and went to get Palmon.

**Later, at the train station.**

Puppetmon was destroying everything in sight when he spotted a glowing green object.

"There's the crest," he said in a menacing voice.

Mimi, Palmon, and Renji then arrived just in time.

"Mimi-," Renji began to say but then was cut off.

"I got it," she said, "Digivolve Palmon."

"**Palmon digivolve to….Togemon, Togemon digivolve to ….Lillymon."**

"Me and Lillymon will handle him, you just concentrate on getting the crest," Mimi said.

Renji nodded and then started to run towards the crest.

"All right you Pinocchio reject take this," Lillymon on said and then, **"Flower cannon."**

Puppetmon then groaned in pain from the attach he received. While the battle took place Renji just absorbed the crest and turned to face Puppetmon.

"You think you can stop me but you can't" Puppetmon said in a menacing tone, **"Puppet pummel."**

The evil digimon launched his attack on Lillymon which caused her to de-digivolve back into Palmon.

"PALMON," Mimi screamed running to her digimon, "Are you okay?"

"No," Puppetmon said, "But, you aren't going to be okay either after I'm through with you."

Renji started to see Puppetmon advancing towards Mimi and decided to act.

"MIMI," Renji yelled and then, **"Sincerity evolution….execute."**

With that Renji turned into another powerful digimon.

"**Timbermon." **(A/N: This is another digimon I made up, he looks like a knight but made out of wood and he has a wooden shield with the crest of sincerity on it and the sword is held in the shield.)

Mimi looked at the new digimon at awe.

'Wow, he looks like a knight in shining armor,' Mimi thought, 'Wait, sense when did I think about Renji like that.'

"Alright big guy, let's see if you can fight," Puppetmon said evilly, **"Puppet pummel."**

Timbermon blocked the attack with his shield and took the sword out of it.

"**Sincerity….Slash."**

His sword then extended with energy and he lunged it at Puppetmon which cut right through him and deleted him. He then turned back into Renji and walked towards Mimi.

"You two alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah we are," Mimi answered.

Renji then reached out his hand to Mimi and she took it. When their hands touched both of their hearts started to beat really fast. Mimi got up and let go of Renji's hand.

"Um….we better get going before anyone worries about us," Mimi said starting to blush.

"Uh….Yeah right," Renji said.

Then the two humans and the digimon walked away.

**What's this? Could Renji and Mimi be falling for each other? Could this story end with Mimiato or Mimi and Renji a couple? To find out you're going to have to send reviews.**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

Digimon V2

Chapter 6: Old reliable.

Late at night at the Odaiba docks, a shadowy figure is wandering around the maze of shipping crates until he comes to the pier. The figure comes out of the shadows and is revealed to be Lucemon. He walks toward the water but stops right before he reaches the edge.

"I have looked everywhere in the city to try to find the crest of reliability, and if it's not in the city, it's all the way down in the water," he said.

He then creates a digiegg and it drops down into the ocean.

"This is going to be a load of fun," Lucemon said with an evil smile.

**At the park.**

Joe was walking back to his apartment from working late on his project for medical school when he heard the soft melody of a flute being played.

"Hey Joe," said Gomamon popping out of his backpack, "Why'd you stop?"

"You mean you don't hear that music," Joe said in disbelief.

"I could hear it from the park entrance."

Joe turned around to see Renji right behind him.

"Is it a digimon?" Joe asked.

"I don't know but were about to find out," replied Renji.

Joe, Renji, and Gomamon follow the music to the middle of the park to find a digimon shrouded in the shadows. When they got close enough Renji started to recognize the digimon and signaled Joe and Gomamon to stop, he then started to walk slowly towards the digimon, he then stepped on a twig making a cracking noise and the digimon turned around to see him and disappeared in the trees. Before the digimon disappeared, Renji got a good look at his face and his eyes were wide with shock.

'Was that….no it couldn't it really be him?' Renji thought.

"Hey Renji, are you alright?"

Renji was then interrupted in his thoughts by Joe's question.

"Yes Joe, I'm fine," Renji answered.

**At the pier.**

Below the water at the pier, there lies the digiegg that Lucemon created just moments ago, and it slowly begins to move and finally hatches. On the surface, there is a fishing boat that is preparing to dock at the pier. Then two crew members are watching the waves when they see a shadow moving underwater.

"Whoa," one of the crew members said, "What the hell was that thing?"

"Who cares, it's not any of our business," the other crew member said.

Then an unmanned section of the boat exploded and the alarm started to go off.

"Oh crap," one of the crew members said, "We gotta get out of here."

Then the whole ship started sinking, fortunately all the crew members escaped before the whole ship went underwater.

**At the park.**

"So what digimon do you think it was?" Joe asked Renji.

"I think I have an idea of who it is," he replied.

"I don't care what digimon it is, I'm going to kick his ass," Gomamon said.

"I'm surprised you know what that word even means Gomamon," Renji said.

Renji then began to have a familiar sensation in his brain which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Has another crest been activated?" Joe asked noticing him stop.

"Yes it's at the pier," replied Renji.

**Later, at the pier.**

While Renji, Joe, and Gomamon tried to get to the pier, the underwater digimon was destroying many ships and buildings. Meanwhile on the bridge, the mysterious digimon was high atop of a nearby bridge trying to decide if he should attack now or to wait for the digidestined. He was about to attack when he saw Joe, Gomamon, and Renji arrive

just in time.

"I'll try to find the crest," Renji said.

Joe nodded in understanding. Renji than ran away to look for the crest. When he left the underwater digimon surfaced and revealed himself to be MetalSeadramon.

"Um, Gomamon," Joe began, "I think it's time for you to digivolve."

"Oh really, you think," Gomamon said as Joe took out his digivice.

"**Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to….Zudomon."**

"Give him everything you got Zudomon," Joe said.

"Right Joe," the digimon replied, **"Vulcans hammer."**

Before the attack hit, MetalSeadramon avoided it.

"Is that the best you got," MetalSeadramon said, **"River of power."**

The attack hit Zudomon dead on but only stunned him. While Renji was looking for the crest, he saw the beating Zudomon was getting and knew he had to hurry. Then, something caught his eye and looked towards the bridge where he sees the mysterious digimon from the park.

'Dammit, if he can clearly see Zudomon getting his ass kicked why isn't he helping?' Renji asked himself in his thoughts.

Renji then spotted something glowing a gray color and knew it was the crest of reliability. As always he absorbed it into his bronze digivice.

"**Reliability evolution….execute."**

A gray light then covered him and once again turned into a powerful digimon.

"**Orrikakumon." **(A/N: Frontier character, nuff said.)

He then jumped from a nearby ledge and landed near Joe as Zudomon de-digivolved back into Gomamon.

"Joe get Gomamon and run to safety," Orrikakumon commanded.

Joe picked up Gomamon and ran.

"Alright you oversized piece of scrap metal, no one attacks this world and gets away with it," Orrikakumon said, **"Avalanche axes."**

Two axes appeared in his hands and began to slash away at MetalSeadramon making him weaker.

"Alright time to finish this," Orrikakumon said as the arrowheads on the back of his tentacle-like hair started glowing, **"Frozen arrowheads."**

He then started slashing them at MetalSeadramon causing him pain and deleting him. Orrikakumon turned back into Renji just as Joe was walking towards him.

"Great work," Joe said.

"Thanks," Renji replied.

"Hey Renji I was wondering," Gomamon began, "What were you doing near the park."

The digimon's question caused him to freeze up.

"Well….um….I was on an errand for Master Akira," Renji replied.

"So what's in the bag?" Gomamon asked.

"What bag?" Renji replied trying to hide the plastic bag.

Gomamon grabbed the bag and pulled out three Daisy flowers.

"Why did you buy Daisies?" Gomamon asked.

"What a coincidence, these are Mimi's favorite type of flowers," Joe said.

Gomamon looked at Renji who was starting to blush like mad.

"Oh, I get it, you love Mimi," Gomamon said in a teasing voice causing Renji to blush even more.

"I do not, I only consider her a friend and only a friend," Renji stated.

"Do to," Gomamon said.

"Do not," Renji said.

"Do to."

"Do not, now give me those before I delete you with my bare hands," Renji demanded with a threatening voice.

While Gomamon avoids Renji and Joe trying to stop the chaos, the mysterious digimon watches them from the bridge.

"They can defeat Lucemon, but they need to find the prince first," said the mysterious digimon.

He then took out a gold compass and the needle glowed a blue color pointing to the left.

"Soon my beloved, we will be together again and nothing will tear us apart," the mysterious digimon said.

**Finally my writers block is cured! Sorry for the delay, this week was spring break for my school and I was trying to have as much fun as possible. So, to find out who this mysterious digimon is your going to have to keep reading.**

**Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 7: Hope's return.

Lucemon is in a field of black roses with a gray sky, where he often comes for peace and quiet from his dark fortress. Then, all of a sudden a dark orb appears in front of him.

"What do you want?" Lucemon asks the orb.

He heard whispering emitting from the orb of darkness.

"I know there are two crests remaining and I guarantee they will be in my possession," Lucemon said.

More whispers came from the orb. When the whispers stopped Lucemon took a green gem out of a small bag hanging from his side.

"It has not come to that yet, but I will use this gem when the time is right," Lucemon said.

With that the orb disappears into thin air.

"If this keeps up the master will replace me with one of my idiot generals," Lucemon said, "If I get the two remaining crests, he surely will be pleased."

He then creates another digiegg and hatches into Kuwaggamon.

"A digimon with absolutely no thoughts whatsoever, this should be good," Lucemon said with a wicked grin.

**At T.K.'s apartment.**

"C'mon Patamon, I promised Matt I would help him un-pack his stuff into his dorm room," T.K. called out to his digimon partner.

"I coming," the digimon said as he came flying towards him.

Once he hid Patamon in his backpack he went towards the door, when he opened it, he saw Renji behind the door ready to knock.

"Renji, what're you doing here?" T.K. asked.

"Well," Renji began, "You see, I need your help with something."

"With what?" T.K. asked.

"Well, you and Kari have been dating for a year right?" said Renji.

"Yes," replied T.K.

"Well," Renji began, "There's this girl I really like and I was hoping you could give me some dating tips."

"Sure thing," T.K. said, "So, who's the girl.

That's when Renji began to tense up.

He then said, "Well….um….it's….Mimi."

T.K. stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's weird," he began, "I thought you said it was Mimi."

"I did," Renji said starting to blush.

"Oh," T.K. said, "But, why her?"

"Well," Renji said, "She's kind, caring….and incredibly hot."

"Ok, I see why you like her," T.K. said.

"So," Renji began, "Will you help me?"

T.K. sighed and said, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Great," Renji exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all, know what her interests are," T.K. asked, "It will help you start conversations."

"Okay," Renji said, "What else."

"Try to get to know her better," T.K. said, "You'll probably find something in common."

As their conversation continued on, the mysterious digimon from before dressed in a red cloak watched them. The advice T.K. was giving Renji brought memories back to him.

**Flashback**

A digimon in a red cloak walked with another digimon in a blue cloak at the lakeside.

"Isn't the lake beautiful?" the digimon in the blue cloak asked in a woman's voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," the digimon in the red cloak replied.

Then, they both drew closer for a kiss.

**End flashback**

"I hope he dose not end up the same way I did," the digimon said.

He then took out the compass, and once again the needle glowed blue and pointed north.

"My beloved, I am coming," the digimon said in a loving voice.

When the digimon left, T.K. and Renji finished their conversation.

"So that's all I need to know?" Renji asked.

"Yep," T.K. said plainly.

When Renji came asking advice so he could go out with Mimi out he didn't know what to do, everyone knows that Matt broke up with Sora so he could try to go out with Mimi, but Renji was his friend and he always helped out a friend.

"Renji are you sure you like Mimi?" T.K. asked.

"Just as much as Tai loves Sora," Renji replied.

T.K. then said, "Well okay I was just making sure," then what he said in his reply just hit him in the face, "Are you freakin serious?"

"About what?" Renji asked.

"That Tai loves Sora," T.K. replied.

With that Renji froze.

'Oh crap I said it, Tai is going to kill me,' Renji thought and then said, "Yes, he does."

"Why didn't he say anything when she was going out with my brother?" T.K. asked.

"Because," Renji began, "He thought Matt would be the one that would make her happy, but as it turns out he's not."

"He still could have told her," T.K. said.

Renji's only reply was, "Could of, would of, should of."

If he was going to say anything else, it was interrupted by a sensation in his mind.

"It's that time again," Renji said.

"Did a crest activate?" T.K. asked.

"Yours to be precise," Renji replied.

T.K. got Patamon and they left.

**Later.**

"So where is it?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know but we are getting close," Renji replied.

As they continued walking, Renji stopped in his tracks.

"I found it, but you're not going to like it," Renji said as he pointed down.

T.K. looked down at what he was pointing to and saw a sewer manhole.

"You mean it's in the sewers!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yes," Renji replied, "But, it is getting closer for some reason."

Then, the ground near them cracked and broke to reveal Kuwwagamon.

"Well T.K. there is good news and bad news," Renji said, "The good news is that the crest is no longer in the sewers."

"What's the bad news?" T.K. asked.

"The bad news is that the crest is in Kuwwagamon's stomach," Renji replied.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" T.K. yelled.

"Nope, I'm serious," Renji replied.

"How are we going to get it out?" T.K. asked.

"I have an idea," Renji replied, "But, you must have Patamon to digivolve first."

"Right," T.K. said, "You ready Patamon?"

"Ready," the digimon replied as T.K. pulled out his digivice.

"**Patamon digivolve to….Angemon."**

"T.K., have Angemon hold Kuwwagamon's mouth open," Renji said.

"How will that help?" T.K. asked.

"Just do it," was Renji's only reply.

"Okay," T.K. said, "Angemon did you hear that?"

"Yes and I'm one step ahead of you," the angel digimon replied, "**Hand of fate."**

Angemon's attack struck Kuwwagamon and Angemon with all of his strength tried to keep his mouth open.

'Now's my chance,' Renji thought.

He then jumped in the air and went down Kuwwagamon's throat.

As Angemon released his grip T.K. thought, 'Did he just do what I think he just.'

Kuwwagamon was about to continue his rampage until he started to make a gagging like sound. In just a few short seconds the insect digimon threw-up. When the digimon stopped vomiting Renji emerged from the puddle completely covered in vomit.

"Renji, are you okay," T.K. asked with concern.

"Well let's see," Renji began, "I jumped inside a digimon's stomach, had to swim through stomach juices to find the crest of hope, and on top of all that, got covered in vomit. No I am not okay."

"Okay, I get it," T.K. said, "You don't have to get grouchy."

"Sorry," Renji said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a huge score to settle."

Renji then took out his bronze digivice.

"**Hope evolution….execute."**

He was then surrounded by a yellow light and transformed.

"**KnightPegasusmon." **(A.N.: This is another digimon I made up. He looks like centaurmon but he has Pegasusmon's body and color scheme, Pegasusmon's head is on his chest while the head resembles a knight's helmet, and he has a spear for a weapon with an orange handle and golden blade.)

"Woah, check that out," T.K. said as he saw the newest digimon.

When Kuwwagamon started to attack KnightPegasusmon, he formed a barrier by spinning hi spear around in a circle preventing him from harm. He then slashed his spear at the digimon causing a mere moment of pain.

"For your crimes Kuwwagamon you shall be punished," KnightPegasusmon said.

Then his spear started to glow.

"**Spear of….justice."**

He then threw his spear which turned into a lightning bolt and struck Kuwwagamon and deleting him. With the digimon deleted KnightPegasusmon turned back into Renji.

"Glad that's over, now I got to get a shower to get the smell of vomit off me," Renji said and T.K. nodded in agreement.

They were about to walk away when they heard a roar and saw Kuwwagamon's head flying towards them.

"**Lightning joust."**

A lightning bolt struck the head and was deleted. They saw their mysterious savior and Renji gasped while his eyes were widening.

"I know you," Renji began, "You were one of the three ancient guardians, Gallantmon." (A.N.: Gallantmon is a character from the tamers series.)

"Correct," Gallantmon said, "I am here to give you some information that will help you in the battle against Lucemon."

"What information?" T.K. asked.

"That if you find Prince Akira's brother Prince Kai you will be able to defeat Lucemon," Gallantmon said.

"Where is the prince?" Renji asked.

"He is closer than you think he is," Gallantmon said before he disappeared.

"That was strange," T.K. said, "What do you think he meant when he said that the prince was closer than we think?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Renji said, "In the meantime I have business to attend to."

He then walked away. When Renji was talking about business he meant he was going to see Mimi.

**Mimi's apartment building.**

"Well here goes nothing," Renji said as he started walking towards the entrance.

He then saw Mimi come out of the front entrance and Renji began to smile, but then turned into a frown when he saw Matt come out as well. Matt then grabbed Mimi's hand and they walked away. Luckily Renji hid behind a parked truck when he saw Matt.

"I knew it," Renji said in a sad tone, "She would never be interested in someone like me."

He than began to walk away with his heart beginning to break.

**Poor Renji got his heart broken, what is he going to do, and who is the identity of Akira's brother. To find out you're going to have to review.**

**Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight, hope you enjoy it.**

Digimon V2

Chapter eight: Last crest.

Lucemon and his generals are in the dark fortress coming up with a plan, and when I mean coming up with a plan I mean Lucemon screaming at his generals.

"You idiots," yelled the dark digimon in question, "Because of you three there is only one crest remaining and I don't have the others."

"Yo boss," Etemon called out, "While you are yelling at us and trying to kill us I've been trying to tell you that I have a brilliant idea."

"You have an idea," Lucemon said with a humorous voice followed by a slight chuckle, "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious," Etemon said.

"Please," Lucemon said, "You would never have a brilliant plan."

"Wait," Etemon called out, "What if my plan had to do with killing the digidestined."

At this Lucemon stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at his general.

"Go on," Lucemon eventually said, "You have my undivided attention."

Etemon went up to Lucemon and whispered his plan to his master, every second his evil grin growing.

"It's so evil it just might work," Lucemon said.

He then formed a digiegg and it hatched into LadyDevimon and disappeared.

"For your sake Etemon," Lucemon said with sinister voice, "This had better work."

**At Akira's house.**

Tai hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and woke up Agumon so they could breakfast. As they went down stairs they noticed Renji in the living room staring at a flower in a glass vase. At this moment Akira walked up to Tai.

"Good morning Tai," Akira greeted.

"Morning," Tai said and then asked, "How long has Renji been like that."

Akira sighed, "I don't know, he was like that when I came down."

"What caused him to be like that?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know that one either," Akira replied, "It seems though he has a broken heart."

'I've been down that road,' Tai thought.

"Perhaps someone can help him," Akira said, "Someone who knows what it is like to have a broken heart."

Tai then caught on, "You want me to help him don't you?"

"Yes," Akira said, "Thank you for volunteering."

Tai groaned and sat next to Renji.

"Hey Renji," Tai greeted, "What's wrong?"

He replied, "Nothing that you would understand."

"You have girl problems?" Tai asked.

"Okay maybe you do understand," Renji said.

"So, who's the girl?" Tai asked.

Renji whispered, "Mimi."

"Who?" asked Tai.

"Mimi," Renji said louder.

Tai's sat there wide-eyed and with a dropped-jaw.

"You like Mimi," Tai said in disbelief.

Renji nodded.

"So, what was the problem?" Tai asked.

Renji replied, "It's not what the problem was, it's who the problem was."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Yesterday," Renji began, "I was going over to her apartment to ask her out, but then I saw her with Matt and they looked like they were going out."

"I thought Mimi was still mad at Matt," Tai said.

"So did I," Renji said, "Now I know how you felt when Sora went out with Matt."

Tai had to agree, but at least he had another chance with Sora, but with Renji having a chance to go out with Mimi is impossible because of Matt.

"So," Tai began, "How did it happen?"

Renji asked, "How did what happen?"

"How did you fall in love with Mimi?" asked Tai once again.

Renji replied, "It was that kiss she gave me."

Tai looked at him dumbfounded. He wondered if he kissed Sora she would fall in love with him, but part of his mind told him that if he did that she would either slap him or kick him in the groin, which other was more effective. Just then the door bell rang and Tai answered it to see his little sister Kari and her digimon Gatomon inside her backpack.

"Hey Kari," Tai greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see the best brother in the world," Kari answered as she came in.

Gatomon got out of the backpack and said, "Hey what's with Renji? He looks like a cat that ran out of his nine lives."

"It's sort of hard to explain," Tai replied, "Hey Kari how about we try to find a way to cheer him up."

"Yeah," Kari said, "How about we go to the mall."

"Sounds great," Tai said, "Hey Renji do you want to go to the mall?"

Renji thought for a moment and said, "Sure why not."

**At the mall.**

Renji, Tai, Kari, Gatomon who was in Kari's backpack, and Agumon who had to wear a disguise were sitting on a mall bench.

"Can we go now?" Renji asked.

"But, we've only been here for fifteen minutes," Kari replied.

"Yeah," Tai said, "And we're not leaving until you cheer up."

"What's the point," Renji said, "The one person I thought I could be happy with and that blonde bastard took it away from me."

"Oh come on it could be worse," Agumon said.

"You're probably right," Renji replied.

Renji then began to have a familiar tickling inside his brain.

"The last crest," Renji said, "It's been activated."

"Really?" Kari asked.

Renji nodded.

"Where," Tai asked.

"I'm searching," Renji said, "It's here, in the mall."

"What!" Tai said, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as hell," was Renji's only reply.

They then heard people screaming and running away from a part of the mall. They followed where the people were coming from and saw LadyDevimon attacking. As soon as the other people were gone she noticed the two digidestined and digimon along with Renji who just drew his samurai sword.

"You will not get in the way of lord Lucemon's plan," said LadyDevimon, **"Darkness wave."**

Renji used his sword to reflect her attack right back at her.

"While she's distracted I'll look for the crest," Renji said.

"You're not the only one that's going to have all the fun," Tai said.

"Fair enough," Renji said.

As he went to look for the crest, Tai and Kari took out their digivices.

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to….WareGreymon."**

"**Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon."**

"All right guys take her out," Tai commanded.

"Right Tai," WareGreymon said, "**Terra force."**

"Save some for me," Angewomon said, **"Celestial arrow."**

Both attacks had hit LadyDevimon dead on. Somewhere nearby Renji continues his search for the crest of light when he sees the same kind of flowers that he left for Mimi.

**Flashback**

Renji climbed the steps of Mimi's apartment building and reached the floor she was on. He then put three flowers in her mailbox, and attached to these flowers was a ribbon with a card that says 'To Mimi, from your secret admirer' and left.

**End flashback**

This memory caused him to shed a tear but quickly wipes it away. He then sees a pink glowing object and recognizes it as the crest of light, as he reached it he pulled out his bronze digivice and absorbed it. Then he saw the other digimon getting defeated and de-digivolved and decided to act now.

"**Light evolution….execute."**

A pink glow surrounded him and was replaced by a digimon.

"**Tigermon." **(A.N.: He is another digimon I made up. Tigermon is a Bengale tiger with biceps and has pink eyes and claws with razor sharp fangs.)

He started to slash at LadyDevimon who was unprepared for his attack and was left with claw marks.

"You'll pay for that," LadyDevimon said in a sinister voice, **"Darkness wave."**

Tigermon used his cat like reflexes to easily avoid the attack.

"Okay that's it, time for the claws to come out," he said as his claws glowed pink, **"Five claw….Helix."**

At that moment the ten slash-looking energies combined to form an x-shaped attack and it struck the fallen-angel digimon and deleted her. Tigermon then turned back into Renji and joined his friends.

"That was amazing," Kari said.

"Yeah man, you totally kicked that digimon's ass," Tai said.

"It's not time to celebrate to celebrate just yet."

They all turned around to see Lucemon standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Who're you?" Tai asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am the one that will soon rule over the digital world with the power of darkness," he said, "I am the face of your ultimate enemy, I am Lucemon."

Everyone was silent until Tai said, "Your Lucemon, your nothing but a kid."

"Do not compare me to the people of this world digidstined of courage," Lucemon said, "I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"Your nothing but a coward sending other digimon to do your dirty work," Tai said, "If your so tough as you say you are, then prove it."

"Fine then," Lucemon said enraged, "I suppose you'll be the one to carry out my plan."

He shot a wave of dark energy separating Tai from the others, he then created a dark orb and shot it at Tai. As Tai's body absorbed the orb he started to scream in pain feeling like he was struck with a thousand arrows. Kari ran towards her brother and kneeled next to him trying to get him to stop screaming.

"Tai," Kari said worriedly as he was screaming, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

As Tai finally stopped screaming, Lucemon said, "He won't be able to respond to you digidestined of light, for very soon my dark orb will turn him into my next evil digimon," he finished with an evil laugh.

**Uh-oh, Tai is turning into an evil digimon, what's going to happen? To find out please send reviews, and I promise if Tai and Sora don't become a couple next chapter, may I be struck by a thousand flaming arrows.**

**Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth chapter, enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter nine: Love and courage unite.

The brother sister digidestined (Tai and Kari) along with their digimon and Renji were still at the mall seeing if Tai will really turn into an evil digimon, and nearby was Lucemon with an evil grin on his face hoping that his plan would come would work.

"You monster," Kari shouted with anger at Lucemon, "How could you do this to someone?"

"You digidestined were getting in my way and I had to get rid of you one way or another," Lucemon said with his grin still intact, "Now if you excuse me I have to plan my invasion for this world. With you all out of my way, this world will be easy to conquer."

He then disappeared in a dark flame leaving Renji, Gatomon, Agumon, an unconscious Tai, and a tear stricken Kari. Soon Renji walked over to Kari.

"We have to get him to Master Akira," Renji said, "He might be able to help him."

Kari nodded and said, "I'll call the others."

**At Lucemon's dark fortress**

Lucemon appeared before his generals.

"Etemon," he addressed his general, "For once one of your plans actually work."

"Well it's about time I get some respect around here," Etemon proclaimed.

"Silence," Lucemon said making Etemon stop gloating at that instant, "Now Etemon, I want you to go to earth and make sure your plan works."

"What," Etemon almost yelled, "How come I have to do it."

"Your plan, your responsibility," Lucemon simply stated.

"Fine," Etemon said tossing his arms in the air, "I'm going.

He then disappeared.

**At Akira's house**

The digidestined and their digimon were gathered at the house and saw Tai on his bed moaning and groaning in pain and T.K. holding a sobbing Kari. Akira was standing next to the bed with his eyes closed and holding a crystal over Tai's body and Renji was leaning against a wall keeping one hand on the handle of his sword just in case. The crystal stopped glowing and Akira opened his eyes.

"Just as I feared," Akira said with a grim look, "Lucemon used digi-magic."

Renji looked at his master in shock, "Digi-magic is real!"

Akira nodded.

"I thought that was a myth like bigfoot and the lochness monster," Renji said.

"Nope," Akira replied, "It's quite real."

"What's digi-magic?" Izzy asked.

Akira answered, "It's like regular magic, except it is only used by digimon. That is how Lucemon is turning Tai into a digimon."

While everybody was taking this in, Sora stood next to the bed looking at Tai with sad eyes, not once wanting to look away. Also, something inside her wanted to reach out to him and hold him until the end of time.

"Does that mean any digimon can turn humans into digimon?" Sora asked trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Yes," Renji answered for Akira, "But it is a forbidden type of digi-magic, anyone caught using it would be punished by execution."

After a moment of silence, Kari asked, "Will Tai be okay?"

"I don't know," Akira sighed, "You all should go, it is getting late and everyone needs their rest, you all may come in the morning to see how he is."

Everyone began to leave the house, when everyone left Sora was the only one left that didn't leave,

"Shouldn't you be leaving to?" Akira asked.

Sora answered, "Tai's been my best friend ever since kindergarten and even before that and I won't leave until I know he's alright."

"Really?" Renji exclaimed, "How do we know if you and Tai really are best friends?"

"What, of course I'm Tai's best friend, we've been like that ever since we were three years old," Sora stated.

"Okay, if you really are what you say you are, tell me what you two ever did as friends since the beginning of your friendship," Renji said.

"Okay then," Sora said raising her voice, "Went to the playground numerous times."

"After that?" Renji asked.

"Help him look after Kari."

"After that?"

"Go to movies."

"After that?"

"Went to soccer camp."

"After that."

"Our adventure in the digital world."

"After that?"

"Matt's Christmas concert."

"Oh yes," Renji said, "The famous Christmas concert where Tai was going to ask you out."

Sora eyes widened in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"At the Christmas concert four years ago, Tai was going to ask you out on a date," Renji said, "But apparently you had already set your sights on mister 'look at me, I'm a teenage rock star', and when you told Tai that you were waiting incase Matt was available his heart got broken into a million pieces, and do you know why he felt like that?"

"Don't go there Renji," Akira said with a little bit of anger in his tone.

"No, she needs to know," Renji said.

"Needs to know what?" asked Sora.

Renji replied, "THAT TAI IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

With that Sora's eyes grew wide as saucers and her mouth hung open.

"What?" was her only reply, "Tai is in love with me?"

"Well duh," Renji said, "Of course he was, the only reason you didn't realize that is because your to damn blind and stupid to see it."

"Renji that's enough," Akira yelled to his warrior, "She feels like crap enough as it is, so will you please shut the hell up."

Renji calmed down and said, "Yes master."

Sora couldn't believe what she just heard, Tai was in love with her. Part of her didn't know how her best friend fell in love with her, but part of her was also jumping for joy when she heard that and she didn't know why. Before she could say anything, Tai started to scream in pain while he started to get covered in sweat and started tossing and turning.

"What's happening?" Sora asked in worry.

Akira answered, "He's trying to fight the digimon inside him but it looks like he's losing," he then sighed, "It looks like we have no other choice, Renji."

Renji drew his sword and held it up above his head.

"Wait," Sora said, "What's going on?"

Akira sighed and said, "Tai is not able to control the digimon within him which makes him a threat to all of us and must be eliminated."

"What?" Sora said in shock, "No, you can't kill him, it's not right."

"I'm sorry Sora, but this is the only thing we can do," Akira said.

Sora yelled, "No, I won't let you kill him. Biyomon, do something."

"You got it Sora," Biyomon said, **"Spiral twister."**

The attack hit the floor creating a smoke screen, While Akira and Renji were distracted Sora picked up Tai and her, Agumon and Biyomon climbed out the window. They went to Sora's car, got in, and started it and drove off. Just as they drove off the smoke cleared and they saw an empty room.

"Where'd they go?" Renji asked disbelief.

Akira saw the open window and said, "They climbed out of the window."

Renji poked his head out of the window and looked around, "She took her car."

"Great," Akira mumbled to himself.

**With Sora**

Sora kept driving with the wanting to get as far away from the house as possible.

She looked at Tai's uncouncious form and thought, 'Don't worry Tai, I won't let them come near you.'

**With Renji and Akira**

"What do we do now?" Renji asked as they stood in the middle of the street.

Akira replied, "We find them, that's what we do."

"Right," Renji said walking off.

"You're going to look all over the city?" Akira asked.

"That's right," Renji said as he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

Akira sighed and thought, 'He finds them his way and I'll find them my way.'

He then took an arrowhead out of his pocket. It hovered in his hand and pointed in the direction of the park.

"I always did love the park," he said.

**At the park**

Sora was finding it very difficult to carry Tai through the park and the two digimon were to small to try to carry him. Sora spotted a bench nearby and decided to take a break.

As Sora was setting Tai down on the bench, Biyomon asked, "How come we're stopping?"

Sora replied, "We need to rest for the night and will keep going in the morning."

"But, what if they find us?" Agumon asked.

Sora answered, "Then we'll protect him with our lives."

"Good, because you're probably going to lose them."

Sora and the two digimon turned around to see Etemon out in the open.

"Etemon," they all said in unison.

"In the flesh," he replied.

"What do you want?" Sora asked in anger.

"Why your friend of course," Etemon replied, "Seeing as he is going to be Lucemon's new servant, we might as well get to know each other."

"No," Sora said, "I won't let you take him. Biyomon digivolve."

"**Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon."**

"All right birdie," Etemon teased, "Come and get me."

"If that's what you want," Garudamon said, **"Crimson flame."**

The attack headed straight for Etemon, but sent it right back to Garudamon with one punch. Garudamon was knocked out of the sky by the force of her own attack.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll take your friend now," Etemon said.

Etemon pointed his hand at Tai and Tai's eyes opened up, except the color of his eyes were black and he started to produce a black aura.

"That did it," Etemon proclaimed, "He'll become a digimon any second now."

"No," Sora whispered as she ran to Tai and said, "Please Tai don't change please, not now that I finally realized how I feel about you."

At that moment, Sora started to bring her face closer to Tai's and finally pressed her lips against his enveloping them in a gentle kiss.

As she pulled away she said, "You mean the world to me Tai, I love you."

Tai's eyes widened as he heard this, then the aura disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal color.

As he gained control of his body he asked, "Sora, what happened, what's going on."

"Oh Tai," she said as she enveloped him in a hug, "You're okay."

Tai smirked and said, "Of course I'm okay."

"Not for long," Etemon said, "You two ruined my plan, now I'm going to destroy the both of you. **Concert crush.**"

They both held onto each other as the attack headed towards them, but fortunately Akira came out and used his medieval sword to deflect the attack somewhere else. Sora and Tai saw Akira and Sora started to tense up.

"Don't worry," Akira said, "I'm not here to do what you're thinking. Instead, I'm here to help."

Akira moved his cape to reveal a holster, he took the object out of the holster and was revealed to be the silver digivice.

"**Courage, love fusion….execute."**

A light with the colors of orange and red enveloped him and revealed a digimon.

"**PyroGreymon." **(A.N.: I made this digimon up. He has Omnimon's body except it's red, WareGreymon's head except it's orange, wings made of fire, and two silver short-swords.)

Both Tai and Sora gazed at the digimon with awe.

"If you think turning into some flashy digimon you're going to stop me," Etemon said, "Think again."

"Don't underestimate me Etemon," PyroGreymon said, "I'm more powerful than you think."

With that Etemon started attacking PyroGreymon, but he kept dodging everyone of his attacks and soon started to attack Etemon with his swords, slashing at him in all directions. When Etemon reached the point of exhaustion, PyroGreymon combined his swords to form a bow and aimed it at Etemon.

"**Pheonix arrow."**

An arrow made of fire headed straight for Etemon and struck him in the chest, causing him to be deleted. When everything calmed down, PyroGreymon turned back into Akira and walked towards Tai and Sora.

"Stay away," Sora said with an angry tone.

"Don't worry," Akira said.

"Don't worry?" Sora said, "You tried to kill Tai and all you can say is 'don't worry.'"

"I know what you're thinking," Akira said, "I promise I won't do it again."

Sora thought for a moment and said, "Fine, but if you do it again I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be wearing a cast for weeks."

"That is acceptable," Akira replied, "Now let's get back to the house."

They both nodded and walked away from the park.

**Later**

They walked inside the house and Akira said, "I'll call Renji and tell him about what happened, why don't you to go upstairs and get some sleep, and if you do more than sleeping up there you two will be in a heap of trouble."

Tai and Sora started blushing and they nodded. They both went into Tai's room.

Tai broke the silence by saying, "Hey Sora."

She replied, "Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Tai asked.

Sora asked, "Mean what?"

Tai replied, "That you love me."

Sora thought a moment and said, "Yeah Tai, I did."

With that he enveloped her in a gentle kiss. As they broke the kiss they looked at each other with a look of wanting, then Tai closed the door and made sure to lock it. He then brought Sora into a more passionate kiss and Sora started to remove his shirt.

**It looks like Tai and Sora are finally together after all these years, and if you don't know what's going on they….well….you know. The next chapter will be coming soon, and on an unrelated topic my 15th birthday is this Thursday so happy early-birthday to me.**

**Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten, enjoy it.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 10: The beast of sincerity and friendship.

Renji is sitting in the kitchen, still depressed about Mimi. His thoughts eventually wandered to Tai and Sora's new relationship as boyfriend and girl friend. He envied them, they have a happily ever after, but not him.

"Renji."

He turned around to see Akira in the doorway.

"Come into the living room," Akira said, "We have a guest."

Renji nodded and got up. He followed Akira into the living room and saw Gallantmon on a chair.

Renji gasped and asked, "What's he doing here?"

"I am in need of your help," was all that Gallantmon said.

Renji asked, "With what?"

Gallantmon replied, "Helping me find something that is very important to me….a gem."

"What kind of gem is it?" Akira asked.

Gallantmon replied, "A gem that contains Sakuyamon."

Both eyes of Renji and Akira went wide when they heard that.

Akira got over the shock and said, "Sakuyamon is alive!"

Gallantmon's reply was a simple nod.

"How are we going to find it?" Renji asked.

Gallantmon replied, "I'll be the one to find it, you are going to be my protection."

"I won't be able to protect you by myself," Renji said.

Gallantmon replied, "That is why I enlisted the aid of two of the digidestined."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be them now," Akira said, "Renji, could you get it please."

Renji nodded and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Matt, Gabumon, Palmon, and Mimi. Renji cringed when he saw her. He was nervous that Mimi would find out that he loves her and that she would reject him for Matt.

"Renji, you okay?"

Renji was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Mimi's voice.

Renji replied, "Yes I'm okay."

**With Tai**

While Renji was trying to overcome his fears, Tai was with Sora and he was loving every minute of it. He loved Sora, he always imagined her saying that she loved him, but he didn't imagine that happening while he was turning into some digimon. They enjoyed each others company since that night, including that nights little 'activity.'

"So Tai where should we go next?" Sora asked her boyfriend as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tai answered, "Where ever you want to go next."

Suddenly, Tai clutched his head in pain as strange images started appearing in his head including a white castle, a village, and buildings on fire while he heard people screaming.

Sora saw how much pain he was in and asked, "Tai what's wrong, are you okay?"

The visions stopped as he said, "Yeah just a headache."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked in a worried tone, "You could rest for a bit."

"It's okay Sora, I'll be fine," Tai replied.

"Okay," Sora said.

Tai felt bad for lying to Sora, but he didn't want her to worry about him so much. When he sees Akira, he's going to ask him about the visions.

**At the park**

Renji, Mimi, Matt, Gabumon, and Palmon were following Gallantmon while he was using his compass to find Sakuyamon's gem.

"How much longer till we find it?" asked Matt.

Gallantmon replied, "Were getting closer, so not to long."

Renji then saw a glowing blue stone in a tree.

"Hey," Renji said getting everyone's attention and pointed at the stone, "Is that it?"

Gallantmon saw the stone and said, "Yes, that is it. Now all we have to do is get it."

"Leave that to me," Renji said.

Renji began to run towards the tree and jumped so high that he landed exactly where the gem was and jumped again to Gallantmon and handed him the gem.

"Many thanks to you all," Gallantmon said as he took the stone, "Without all of you I would not of been reunited with my beloved."

"It is unfortunate it will be a short reunion."

Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise and saw Lucemon.

"Lucemon," said Renji angrily.

"Ah, the holder of the bronze digivice, we meet again," Lucemon said with a grin beginning to grow.

"What do you want?" Gallantmon asked.

"Getting right down to the point I see," Lucemon said, "Give me Sakuyamon's gem and no one will be harmed."

"Never," Gallantmon replied.

"Fine then," Lucemon said with his grin disappearing, "It appears I will have to go to plan B then."

Lucemon pulled out a green gem from a dark hole he just created and gave the gem dark energy. When he finished, the gem levitated in thin air until it grew and broke into pieces revealing MegaGargomon.

"Damn it," Renji swore, "This isn't good."

"What do you mean?" Palmon asked.

Renji replied, "That's MegaGargomon, he was one of the three legendary guardians until he went berserk and was killed by Gallantmon."

"Speaking of Gallantmon," MegaGargomon said looking at him, "It's been a long time old friend."

"You and he are no longer friends after what you did," Gallantmon said in rage at his former friend.

"Oh for God's sake," Renji said, "Let's just get this over with."

Renji then pulled out his bronze digivice while Matt and Mimi pulled out theirs.

"**Sincerity evolution….execute."**

"**Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon."**

"**Palmon digivolve to….Togemon."**

"**Timbermon."**

MegaGargomon looked at the three digimon.

"This is the best you can do," MegaGargomon said, "**Mega missile."**

Two missiles were headed towards the three digimon, but fortunately Timbermon drew his sword from his shield and cut both missiles in half.

"Get out of here, now," Timbermon said to Gallantmon.

"Thank you all," Gallantmon said, "I am forever in your debt."

He then used his lance to open a portal and once he entered it the portal immediately closed.

"Now that Gallantmon is gone, we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt," Garurumon said.

"Let's finish this now," Timbermon said, **"Sincerity slash."**

"**Needle spray."**

"**Howling blaster."**

MegaGargomon dodged all the attacks.

"**Mega missile."**

The two missiles hit both Garurumon and Togemon, de-digivolving them back to their rookie forms. However, Timbermon is still in the battle. He begins to attack MegaGargomon with his sword, but he still dodges his attacks and MegaGargomon punches him in the chest.

"**Mega barrage."**

A barrage of missiles hit Timbermon and slammed him into a tree causing him to turn back into Renji. MegaGargomon begins to walk towards Renji with the attempt to kill. But, Mimi gets in front of him.

"Stay away from him," Mimi threatened.

MegaGargomon laughed and pushed her out of the way, but she got in his way again and he pushed her away once again.

After the fifth time, he finally asks, "Why are you so insistent on protecting him."

Mimi replied, "Because I care about him."

"Really," MegaGargomon said, "There must be a more important reason, so tell me or I'll make his death slow and painful.

Mimi thought for a moment and said, "The real reason is….well….that….I love him."

Renji eyes widened as he heard that.

"Fool," MegaGargomon said, "Love is nothing, it will only lead to your destruction."

"That's not true," Mimi exclaimed, "Love is more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"I'll show you what real power is," MegaGargomon said.

He lifted his fist to try to punch her but his arm got slashed by Akira's sword.

"I will not stand by and watch you destroy the love these two share for each other," Akira said as he pulled out his silver digivice, **"Sincerity friendship fusion….execute."**

Akira was then covered in a light with both colors of green and blue and then disappeared.

"**TimberGarurumon." **(A.N.: He looks like a wooden version of MetalGarurumon but has giant leaves instead of wings on his back.)

When MegaGargomon saw this new digimon he said, "You don't look so tough."

"If I were you," TimberGarurumon said, "I wouldn't underestimate your opponent."

He then began to slash at the digimon with his wooden claws causing MegaGargomon pain. TimberGarurumon then jumped away from the digimon.

"**Razor leaf wolf bite."**

A tornado of leaves emerged from his mouth and the leaves cut MegaGargomon to pieces causing him to be deleted. TimberGarurumon then turned back into Akira and walked towards Renji, he took out a stone and a light shone on Renji causing his wounds to heal.

He then walked towards Matt and said to him, "I think we should leave these two alone."

Matt nodded to show that he understood and he and Gabumon walked home. Akira then told Renji that he was heading back to the house and left.

"Did you mean it?" Renji asked.

"What?" Mimi said in disbelief, "Of course I meant it, I risked my life to protect you and you have the gall to ask me that."

They looked at each other straight in the eye and started to move towards each other until they enveloped themselves in a kiss.

**At the house**

Akira walked inside the house and found Tai walking towards him.

"Hey Akira, I need your help with something," Tai said.

"Well then," Akira said, "What's the problem."

"Well," Tai began, "I had this weird vision about a white castle and a burning village. Do you know what it means?"

Akira was then dead silent when Tai said that.

"Akira are you okay?" Tai asked.

Akira answered, "Yes I'm fine. I'll tell you what your vision means later."

With Tai satisfied with his answer he walked upstairs to his room leaving a shocked Akira.

'No, it couldn't be,' he thought, 'That's impossible.'

**It looks like Renji and Mimi are now a couple, and what does Akira know about Tai's vision. Find out next chapter. Send reviews.**

**Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven! Hope you like it.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 11: Mystery unfolding

Lucemon is in the human world at night. He is on top of a skyscraper looking at the full moon and thinking about the previous events that have happened.

'This was not how I imagined it,' Lucemon thought, 'I was supposed to use the crest to take-over both worlds, and Sakuyamon's gem would have made up for that, but those digidestined always get in the way. Also, that human with the bronze digivice started getting in my way and then it was the Yagami prince with his silver digivice. If they find the lost prince and his gold digivice my plan will not succeed.'

These memories of the defeat of his minions plus one of his generals and the legendary guardian. Then a thought got into his head.

'Wait a minute,' Lucemon thought, 'If I find the lost prince and his gold digivice before the digidestined do, I may still have a chance.'

He then created a digiegg and it hatched into Mammothmon.

"Find the lost prince Mammothmon, and don't return until you find him," Lucemon stated.

The digimon roared as it started its search.

**Yagami house**

Akira was in his study thinking.

'If Tai had those visions,' he thought, 'could it mean-'

"Master?"

Akira was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Renji.

"Renji, what is it?" Akira asked.

Renji replied, "I know what you're thinking."

Akira was shocked at what he heard and said, "Really? Then what am I thinking about."

"You think Tai is…him," Renji said.

Akira knew what he meant.

"I do not," he replied simply.

Renji replied, "There is no denying it. You know the truth."

"We can't be jumping to conclusions," Akira stated, "We need proof."

Renji was going to say something, but what Akira said was true. They needed proof supporting their theory.

"You're right," Renji said.

"Right about what?"

Both Akira and Renji saw Tai walking in.

Renji said, "Well…you see-"

Akira cut him off by saying, "Renji said that I was right and that we need to find my brother. The gold digivice would be very helpful in the battle against Lucemon."

Renji replied, "Yes, exactly."

"So why aren't we looking for him right now?" Tai asked.

"There are hundreds upon thousands living in Odaiba," Akira said, "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We can at least give it a chance," Tai said.

Akira thought for a moment and said, "Fine, let's go look."

Tai nodded and went to get Agumon.

As soon as Tai was out of hearing range, Renji said, "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Akira replied, "Like I said…we need proof."

**With Tai**

Tai went up to his room and found Agumon sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Agumon, wake up," Tai said to his digimon.

Agumon woke up and said, "Why did you wake me up Tai? I was having a good dream about food."

Tai sighed and said, "We got work to do buddy, so get up and let's get moving."

All of a sudden Tai got another vision. This time it was raining and it looked a boy was running in the streets and had a strange device in one hand and a baby in the other.

"Tai are you okay?"

The vision stopped when Tai heard Agumon's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tai replied, "Let's get going."

**Later**

Akira, Renji, who were wearing street clothes, Tai, and Agumon, who had to wear a disguise, were walking through the city streets trying to find the lost prince a.k.a. Akira's brother and found nothing to point them into the right direction.

"We've been looking for hours and we still can't find him," Renji said, "We might as well go home."

"You can go," Akira said, "But I'm not giving up. I have to find my brother. The fate of both worlds depends on it."

Then all of a sudden, Mammothmon smashes through a wall and soon all of the people in the area start to scream in panic and run away from the scene.

"**Tusk crusher."**

Mammothmon launches his tusks like rockets and it destroys a nearby shop.

"We got to stop him," Tai said.

"Right," Renji said as he pulled out his bronze digivice, **"Knowledge evolution…execute."**

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon."**

"**MetalKabuterimon."**

"Alright guys," Tai said, "Go get him."

"Let me have the first shot," MetalKabuterimon said, **"Electron cannon."**

The lightning attack hit Mammothmon, but it didn't even leave a scratch.

"**Freezing breath."**

The digimon's attack froze MetalKabuterimon in a block of ice. Then, MetalKabuterimon broke out of his ice prison, but only to turn back into Renji.

"Sooooo c-c-cooold," he shuddered as he put his arms around himself to try to get warm.

"Alright then," WarGreymon said, "I guess it's up to me. **Terra force**."

The huge orb of energy headed towards Mammothmon, but was canceled out by the force of his tusks.

"**Tusk crusher."**

The tusks hit WarGreymon with such force that it caused him to de-digivolve back to Agumon. Tai ran to his digimon to try and get him up, but it proved futile as Mammothmon came closer. He was about to crush Tai with his foot, but then an force field came out of nowhere and protected Tai and Agumon from the impact. Both Akira and Renji saw this and they were shocked beyond belief.

'I knew it,' Renji thought.

'Is this really happening,' Akira thought, 'Could it be possible?'

The force field disappeared leaving Tai confused.

'What the hell was that?' Tai asked himself.

Akira got out of his state of shock and got out his silver digivice.

"**Knowledge reliability fusion…execute."**

Akira was surrounded in a purple and gray light.

"**StormKabuterimon." **(A.N.: Digimon I made up. It has the head of a stag beetle. It has four legs and two arms. He also has white skin.)

Mammothmon saw this new digimon and got ready to attack.

"**Tusk crusher."**

Mammothmon's tusk was launched towards StormKabuterimon but was caught between his pincers and crushed them.

"Time to end this," StormKabuterimon said, **"Electron whirlwind."**

He released an electrified tornado at Mammothmon. The beast digimon himself was caught in the middle of this tornado and was deleted. Seconds later StormKabuterimon turned back into Akira. He saw both Tai and Renji come towards him.

"That was great," Renji said.

"Akira," Tai addressed him, "What was with that force field?"

Akira replied, "I don't know. It was probably a one time thing."

Tai was satisfied with his answer and walked away while Renji gave Akira a questioning look.

"You should have told him," Renji stated.

Akira replied, "We still need proof."

"How much more proof do you need after that happened?" Renji asked with an irritated tone in his voice.

Akira ignored Renji's question and walked away.

**With Tai**

Tai and Agumon were walking home. Then Tai got another vision, this time it was a strange knight fighting a Tyrannomon with a two-edged sword.

As soon as the vision stopped Tai thought, 'What is going on with these visions?'

**Looks like Tai's visions are getting more mysterious, and what do Akira and Renji know that the others don't. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Until then, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is chapter twelve, enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 12: Preparations

Renji was depressed, in a month he would have to start high school. But fortunately, Akira had him home schooled. Also he would be able to see Mimi as well. Mimi, his girlfriend, how she fell in love with someone like him he'll never know. He decided to take a walk to get his mind of things. When he reached the park he saw T.K. and Kari enjoying a picnic. He also saw something mysterious, a boy with a huge mop of brown hair being accompanied by an orange dinosaur wearing a disguised watching from behind a bush. Renji snuck-up behind them.

"Hey Tai," Renji said causing the boy to gasp and turn around.

"Uh, hey Renji," Tai said, "I was just…bird watching."

"But Tai," Agumon said, "You said we're spying on T.K. and Kari while they're on their date."

Tai replied, "What, I never said that."

Renji sighed as he watched both both Tai and his digimon argue. Renji looked at Kari.

'Poor Kari,' Renji thought, 'She's going to be devastated when she finds out that Tai is-'

Renji's thoughts were interrupted when he heard an evil laugh that sounded very familiar to him.

Renji thought, 'No, it couldn't be. Please don't let it be him.'

"Renji, are you okay?" Tai asked him.

Renji replied, "Yes, I'm quite fine."

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

They turned around to see that Kari and T.K. were being attacked by Beelzemon. (A.N.: He is a character from the Tamers series.) When Renji saw him fear overtook him, he remembered Beelzemon quite well.

**Flashback**

Renji when he was ten years old was running with some girl in front of him. They went into a room and the girl put him in a closet. The girl is Renji's older sister Usagi. She is sixteen years old with blonde hair in a ponytail and has blue eyes.

"Renji," Usagi said, "I want you to hide in here and don't come out no matter what."

Renji replied, "But Usagi…"

"No buts," Usagi said, "I want you to promise that you won't come out no matter what."

"I promise," Renji said.

Usagi then closed the closet door and heard footsteps coming and drew her two swords. Then the door was smashed by Beelzemon and he came into the room.

"So much for the digital world's famous Chiba clan," Beelzemon chuckled, "One of the wealthiest families in the digital world and the most powerful group of warriors, what a joke."

"Say that without your guns," Usagi said getting in a fighting stance, "and let's see if you can really take me on."

Usagi then used her two swords to attack Beelzemon. Slashing in all directions in an effort to delete this digimon, but Beelzemon punched her in the stomach.

"**Darkness claw"**

He used his claws to break her swords and then drew one of his Berenha shotguns and pointed it at Usagi.

"Tell me where your brother is and I'll spare your life," Beelzemon said.

Usagi replied, "I'd rather die."

Beelzemon chuckled, "Fine then."

**BANG**

Usagi then fell to the floor, dead. Beelzemon then jumped through a nearby window and left the home of the dead family. Renji seeing that the cost was clear got out of the closet, but as soon as he did he saw Usagi's dead body and started to cry.

**End flashback**

This memory had Renji almost on the brink of tears, but he realized there was no time for that now.

"Tai," Renji said, ""It's time to kick this digimon's ass."

Tai said, "Right, digivolve Agumon."

"**Light evolution…execute"**

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

"**Tigermon"**

Both digimon sprang into action, with WarGreymon using his Dramon destroyers to try and hit Beelzemon. But then, Tigermon knocked WarGreymon out of the way and began to attack Beelzemon with rage.

"**Five claw helix"**

Beelzemon avoided Tigermon's attack like it was nothing. Beelzemon then drew his guns.

"**Double impact"**

Bullets came out of his guns faster than the eye can see. Thousands of bullets struck Tigermon, as soon as the bullets stopped Tigermon turned back into Renji.

"Well, well, well," Beelzemon said as soon as he saw Renji, "Renji Chiba, it's good to see you again."

"Renji you know this guy," T.K. said.

Renji replied, "Unfortunately, yes I do."

"Oh come now Renji, You're saying it like it's a bad thing," Beelzemon said, "Now after four years, I can finally complete my contract with Lucemon."

"What contract?" Renji asked.

Beelzemon replied, "Well, you see, you and your family were the last of the humans in the digital world, and Lucemon hired me to kill all of you, for a fee of course."

Renji was appalled when he heard this.

He then said, "My family died because you wanted money! My sister died to protect me so you could have some reward."

Beelzemon replied, "Actually, Lucemon won't pay me unless I kill you, so I guess this means you go bye-bye kid."

Beelzemon aimed both of his guns at Renji and was about to pull the trigger, until Akira came out of no where and used his sword to wound Beelzemon.

"You can kill him over dead body," Akira exclaimed.

Akira then pulled out his silver digivice.

"**Hope light fusion…execute"**

A yellow and pink light covered Akira and a digimon soon appeared.

"**MegaAngemon" **(A.N.: He is a digimon I created. He has blue armor. On his left arm he has a sword attached to it, while the right arm has a crossbow attached to it. He can fly by using his six silver angel wings. And has a silver helmet with a cross on it.)

Beelzemon started to shot at MegaAngemon with his guns, but MegaAngemon avoided everyone of them.

"**Darkness claw"**

Beelzemon tried using his claw attack, but MegaAngemon used his sword to block it. Then MegaAngemon's sword started to glow.

"**Sword of the angels"**

A shockwave came out of the sword and wounded Beelzemon.

"Is that the best you got," Beelzemon mocked.

"Prepare for your defeat Beelzemon," MegaAngemon replied.

He pulled a switch on his crossbow and a golden arrow appeared.

"**Heaven's crossbow"**

He fired the golden arrow and it struck Beelzemon in the heart and he was deleted. MegaAngemon then turned back into Akira while WarGreymon de-digivolved back into Agumon.

"Why didn't you let me finish him?" Renji asked.

Akira replied, "Revenge is a poison that it would have over taken you if I didn't arrive in time."

But then, a black diamond appeared and then Beelzemon regenerated.

Akira gasped and said, "That's impossible. My attack should've finished him."

Beelzemon laughed and said, "You fools, as long as the black diamond is in my third eye I can't be destroyed."

"How can we defeat them?" Tai asked.

Renji said, "Let me take care of him."

Renji then drew his samurai sword and got in a fighting stance while Beelzemon drew his two guns. Beelzemon started to shoot at Renji while he deflected the bullets using his sword. When Beelzemon ran out of ammo, Renji decided to strike, so he jumped in the air and shoving his sword through Beelzemon's third eye causing him to be deleted. When Beelzemon was deleted the black diamond shattered into tiny pieces. Renji then put his sword back into its holster and kneeled on the grass and the palms of his hands on the grass as well.

"Is he okay?" Kari asked Akira.

T.K. then added, "How did he know that guy?"

"Renji," Akira addressed, "I think you should tell them."

Renji hesitated at first but then said, "Four years ago, me and my family lived in the digital world. We didn't know, but apparently we were the last of the humans in the digital world. So Lucemon hired Beelzemon to kill us. Me and Usagi, my older sister, watched our parents brutally murdered. We ran upstairs and she hid me in a closet. When Beelzemon came he asked her where she hid me, but she protected me and…and…Beelzemon killed her! She died trying to protect me. Then five days later, Master Akira found me at some lake two miles from my home. He offered me a chance to try to make sure my family's death was not in vain. So, he gave me the bronze digivice and trained me how to fight so that one day, I could avenge my family."

Renji then broke down into tears, crying like nobody could see him.

Akira sighed and said to Kari and T.K., "Watch over him and bring him back to the house when he's stopped crying."

They both nodded. Akira then told Tai and Agumon to come back to the house.

'Don't worry Renji,' Akira thought, 'Your family would've been proud of you.'

**Yagami residence**

Akira, Tai, and Agumon arrived back at the house, then half an hour later the door bell rang. Akira got out of his chair to answer the door.

"Renji," Akira said loudly, "Did you forget your house key again?"

Akira opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Kamaya behind the door.

"Hi," Mr. Kamaya said, "Is our son Tai here?"

"Tai," Akira called out, "Your parents are here."

Unbeknownst to Akira and Tai's parents, Tai was making-out with Sora and was going to go further than that when Akira called, so it took him awhile to get down stairs.

"Hey mom and dad," Tai greeted when he saw them, "What's up."

"Tai," Mrs. Kamaya began, "We need to talk to you about something."

Tai replied, "Sure. What do you need to talk about?"

"Well," Mr. Kamaya began, "We thought it was best that you should never know about it, but me and your mother shouldn't keep this a secret from you any longer."

"What secret?" Tai asked.

Mrs. Kamaya replied, "Well you see Tai…you were…adopted."

**Okay let's see, we find out that Renji's family was murdered; now we find out that Tai was adopted. What other secrets will be revealed? Until then, please send reviews.**

**Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter thirteen, hope you enjoy it. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather who has recently died. May he rest in peace.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 13: The king of the Greymon

In the digital world, it is said that there is a cave hidden in darkness and that only the evilest of digimon could enter this cave. In this cave is a crystal that it would give its wielder the power of darkness that was collected from all of the evil digimon in the digital world. No doubt that Lucemon would try and get his hands on it. Suddenly, he appears and enters the cave. Moments later, he came into the chamber where the crystal is set on a podium of black stone.

"At last," Lucemon said as he approached the podium, "After thousands of years of searching, I have finally found the Demon Crystal."

He took the crystal from the podium and he knew that his plan would soon be complete, but first he knew what must be done. So he teleported back to his dark fortress and summoned one of his last two remaining generals, Myotismon.

"You summoned me Lord Lucemon," Myotismon addressed his master.

"Myotismon," Lucemon began, "I want you to go to the human world and destroy the digidestined by any means necessary."

"It shall be done master," Myotismon said as he was sent to the human world.

**Yagami residence**

Tai was sitting in his room alone. Three days ago his parents told him that he was adopted. He was in absolute shock that he didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone in the past few days. His parents said that one night, someone left him in front of the door of their apartment with a note attached to it explaining that Tai's real parents could not take care of him. Also, there was some thing attached to the note, it was a necklace with a leather string and tied to the string was a golden circle with a plus sign on it. Suddenly Tai heard someone knocking on his door and then the door opened with Akira behind it.

"Hey Tai," Akira greeted, "Can I come in?"

Tai replied with a, "Sure."

Akira came in and sat next to Tai.

"I know this is hard on you Tai," Akira began, "But soon everything will be back to normal. Besides, they're still your parents, not biologically but legally."

Tai replied, "I know, but I wish I knew who my real parents were. All I have of them is this necklace."

When Akira saw the necklace, his eyes widened in shock but kept himself calm.

"Look Tai," Akira said, "I have some errands to run, but remember what I said okay."

Tai nodded as Akira began to leave. When Akira closed the door he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Akira thought, 'That necklace…it couldn't be…could it really be him?'

Akira heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. When he answered the door he saw Sora standing on the porch.

"Hey Akira," Sora greeted, "Is Tai here?"

Akira replied, "In his room."

Sora went up to Tai's room. Akira went to the den and saw Renji sleeping on the couch.

"Renji we need to talk," Akira said waking him up instantly.

"What?" was all that Renji asked.

Akira replied, "You were right."

"About what?" Renji asked.

Akira answered, "About Tai."

Renji replied, "I knew it, I knew you would've finally admitted it. Now all you have to do is tell Tai that…"

Akira cut him off by saying, "I'm not telling him."

Renji replied, "WHAT?"

"He has a family and friends," Akira said, "I can't ruin it."

Renji replied, "But…"

Akira cut him off by saying, "If you say anything about this to him or the others, I will personally kick your ass."

Renji's only reply was, "Got it."

**Tai's room**

Upstairs, Sora was trying to talk to Tai about his situation.

"C'mon Tai," Sora said, "Your parents are still your parents no matter what."

Tai nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, he grabbed his head in pain as he started to have another vision. This time he saw an army of digimon heading towards a village surrounding a castle, and leading this army was a mysterious dragon with a mysterious angel as its rider.

"Tai what's wrong?"

Tai's vision stopped when he heard Sora's voice.

"It's okay Sora," Tai lied, "I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid Tai," Sora said, "Tell me what's wrong, now."

Tai sighed and said, "Okay, I've been having these visions for a while and I don't know what they mean and the worst part is they're always different so it gets really confusing."

Sora could see that Tai was going through a lot of stress with these visions and that he also found out that he was adopted.

'He's too stressed out,' Sora thought, 'I'll have to tell him later.'

**In the woods**

Myotismon appeared in the real world intent on destroying the digidestined.

"Now to send them an invitation," Myotismon said.

He shot his hand towards the sky and a streak of purple light came out of his hand headed for the sky.

**Yagami house**

Both Tai and Sora noticed something happening outside, they looked out the window and saw a purple light coming from the woods. At the same time, Akira and Renji saw it from the window in the den. Tai and Sora grabbed their digimon and raced out side the door with Renji and Akira.

**Back to the woods**

The two digidestined, Akira, and Renji arrived at the woods and saw that nobody was there.

"Didn't that light come from here?" Tai asked.

Akira replied, "Yes, but keep your eyes open for anything or anyone."

"**Grizzly wing"**

A swarm of bats came out of nowhere and attacked the group, Renji then used his sword to cut the bats into tiny pieces.

"There's only one digimon out their that could do that," Renji said, "Show yourself Myotismon."

Myotismon then emerged from the top of a nearby tree.

"You have come at last digidestined," Myotismon said, "Now prepare to die. **Crimson lightning**"

They all avoided his whip attack just in time. Soon, everyone pulled out their digivices.

"**Love evolution…execute"**

"**Courage-love fusion…execute"**

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

"**Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"**

"**Samuraimon"**

"**PyroGreymon"**

All four digimon then began to fight Myotismon. WarGreymon slashed at Myotismon with his Dramon Destroyers, but was kicked in the gut. Birdramon tried to attack him with her talons, but Myotismon punched her in the face.

"**Samurai phoenix fire"**

A flaming bird hit Myotismon and he turned around to see Samuraimon.

"**Crimson lightning"**

Samuraimon didn't have enough time to avoid the attack and it resulted in him colliding with a tree and then was turned back into Renji.

"**Meteor wing"**

Myotismon managed to avoid all the fireballs and Kicked Birdramon to the ground so hard that it caused her to de-digivolve.

"**Phoenix arrow"**

Myotismon used his cape to block the flaming arrow.

"**Terra force"**

Myotismon noticed the huge energy orb heading straight for him that he used his 'crimson lightning' whip to drag PyroGreymon to him and used him as a shield. When WarGreymon's attack hit PyroGreymon, he turned back into Akira. Myotismon then attacked WarGreymon with everything he has. He threw him punches and kicks from all directions and WarGreymon couldn't block any of them.

"**Crimson lightning"**

Myotismon's attack hit WarGreymon dead-on and he crashed into the Ground and then de-digivolved back into Agumon.

"AGUMON," Tai yelled as he ran towards him, "Are you alright?"

Agumon replied, "Don't worry Tai, I'll live."

'This isn't good,' Tai thought, 'If we don't stop Myotismon, he'll destroy everyone and everything. There has to be a way to stop him.'

All of a sudden, golden light was coming from Tai's heart and it somehow went into his digivice and a golden beam struck Agumon making him stronger.

"What's going on?" Tai asked himself.

"**Agumon hyper-digivolve to…AlphaGreymon" **(A.N.: He stands on two legs. Has black and gold armor all over him, including his head, which looks like WarGreymon's. He has a cape where one side is gold while the other is black, and he wields a giant sword known as 'Alpha-calibur'.)

Everyone saw this digimon and looked at it in awe of its mighty power, even Myotismon started quivering in his boots.

"Myotismon," AlphaGreymon exclaimed, "In the past your evil ways harmed many innocent souls, you shall now receive your punishment."

Myotismon responded, "You will die before you even lay a finger on me, **Crimson lightning**."

AlphaGreymon wasn't even fazed by his attack. AlphaGreymon then put his right hand forward.

"**Alpha-calibur"**

A giant sword then materialized in his hand. It had a golden handle with a black blade connected to a golden center.

"You think that sword will scare me," Myotismon said.

The sword then began gathering energy creating a power like no one has ever seen before.

"**Alpha cyclone"**

A whirl-wind of green energy emerged from the sword and Myotismon was in the center of it which caused him to be completely vaporized. After making sure Myotismon was completely destroyed, AlphaGreymon de-digivolved back into Agumon.

"Agumon," Tai explained as he hugged his digimon, "You did it buddy."

"Akira," Sora said, "Do you know what caused Agumon to digivolve like that."

Akira Replied, "No I do not. Look why don't you two go home, me and Renji will catch-up with you later."

Sora nodded and she took Tai and the two digimon away.

"We should have just told them the truth," Renji said.

"In time we will," Akira said.

**With Tai and Sora**

"Did Akira say what caused Agumon to digivolve?" Tai asked.

Sora answered, "No, he didn't."

Tai then began to have another vision where he saw the same dragon from his other vision setting fire to a castle.

"Tai, are you having another vision?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but its okay," Tai answered with a small grin but then disappeared when he saw the look on her face, "What about you, it kind of looks like your sick."

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora answered quickly, "I just haven't been feeling well lately."

Tai looked at her suspiciously but then nodded.

Sora thought, "Should I…no, I can't tell him yet."

**Looks like both Akira and Sora are keeping secrets from Tai, but what are they? Next chapter the lost prince will be revealed. Until then, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen, so close to the ending, enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 14: The prince of gold

In the dark fortress, Devimon was heading towards Lucemon's chamber wondering why his master had summoned him. When Devimon entered the chamber he saw that Lucemon was holding a black box in both hands.

"You summoned me my lord," Devimon said.

"Devimon," Lucemon began, "There is something I want to show you."

Lucemon opened the black box to reveal the demon crystal.

Devimon recognized it instantly and said, "Is that…"

"Yes Devimon," Lucemon said, "It is the demon crystal, it contains the power of a million evil souls, and with you being the last of my generals I want you to have it. Do you accept the crystal?"

"Of course master," Devimon said, "It would be an honor to have it in my possession."

Lucemon grinned and levitated the crystal, he then shoots it into Devimon's chest and he started to feel unimaginable pain.

"Master," Devimon began, "What are you doing."

"Didn't you say it was an honor to have the crystal in your possession," Lucemon mocked.

Slowly and painfully the power of the demon crystal was being added to Devimon's power, and soon he started to mutate. His two wings turned into six wings, two extra pairs of arms, a third horn on his forehead, and two extra pairs of eyes. Devimon is no more, for he became Damienmon.

"Now my servant," Lucemon began, "Go and spread destruction throughout the real world."

"Yes master," Damienmon said in a dark tone.

**Yagami residence**

Tai doesn't know what's going on. First it was those weird visions, then that force field appeared when that Mammothmon tried to kill him, and now Agumon's new digivolution, it doesn't make any sense. Also, the fact that he was adopted wasn't helping much either.

"Tai, can I come in."

Tai heard Sora on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Sure come on in," he replied.

Sora came in and sat on the bed next to Tai.

"So Sora," Tai began, "What can I help you with?"

"Well Tai," Sora stated, "I was wondering if I could…well…move in with you."

Tai replied, "You want to live with me, here, in the house."

"Yes," Sora stated, "But don't worry, I'll pull my own weight around here. I'll get a job, do laundry…"

"Whoa Sora," Tai cut her off, "Why do you want to move in with me so badly."

Sora hesitated for a minute and then said, "Well…um…you see Tai…well I'm…"

Whatever Sora was about to say was interrupted by a boom of thunder which attracted Tai and Sora to the window to see what was going on outside. In the sky they saw an image of Lucemon appear.

"Attention digidestined," Lucemon said, "I challenge you all to a battle against my strongest digimon. If you refuse I will destroy this world and everyone that inhabits it. Come to the digital world in one hour."

Just then the image disappeared.

"Well," Sora started, "It looks like we don't have choice."

"We never do," Tai stated, "Now come on we have to get to the digital world."

**Later in the digital world**

All the digidestined, digimon, Renji, and Akira just arrived in the digital world ready for Lucemon's digimon, but all they saw was Lucemon just standing around.

"Hey," Tai shouted, "Where's your digimon?"

Lucemon replied, "Oh, he should be here soon."

A thunderous roar was soon heard as Damienmon flew out of nowhere and landed right next to his master.

"You all know Devimon," Lucemon started, "But you now know him as Damienmon."

"Now digidestined, witness my power," Damienmon declared.

As he sad that, dark energy was gathering on the palms of his six hands, the pupils of his six eyes, and the tips of his six wings.

"**Triple six strike"**

All that energy was turned into an orb and he launched it towards the digidestined, but a golden force field came out of nowhere and negated the attack.

'Hey,' Tai thought, 'this is like the time I was almost killed by Mammothmon.'

Then the force field disappeared leaving everyone confused.

'I don't know what power allowed that to happen,' Lucemon thought, 'but I think I know where it came from.'

"All right guys this is our chance," Tai stated, "ATTACK."

"**Sincerity evolution…execute"**

"**Friendship sincerity fusion…execute"**

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

"**Gabumon warp-digivolve to…MetalGarurumon"**

"**Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"**

"**Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon"**

"**Palmon digivolve to…Togemon, Togemon digivolve to Lillymon"**

"**Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudamon"**

"**Patamon digivolve to…Angemon, Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon"**

"**Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"**

"**Veemon armor-digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of courage"**

"**Hawkmon armor-digivolve to…Halsemon, the wings of love"**

"**Armadillomon armor-digivolve to…Digmon, the drill of power"**

"**Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"**

"**Timbermon"**

"**TimberGarurumon"**

"Digimon, attack," Tai shouted.

"Damienmon, attack," Lucemon shouted at the same time.

At once the good digimon and the evil one started their battle.

"**Fire rockets"**

Flamedramon launched multiple fireballs at Damienmon, but was negated by his wings.

"**Six evil eyes"**

Damienmon shot lasers from his eyes at Flamedramon, which struck him in the torso causing him to de-digivolve.

"**Spiking strike"**

Stingmon attempted to stab the demon digimon in the back, but Damienmon used one of his arms to block it. Then suddenly, a mirror appeared on Damienmon's chest.

"**Devil's mirror, spiking strike"**

A crimson stinger appeared on Damienmon's arm and struck Stingmon with it causing him to de-digivolve.

"**Ice wolf bite"**

MetalGarurumon fires his missiles at Damienmon causing him to be encased in ice, but he broke out of his frozen prison.

"**Shadow claws"**

He extended his arms and slashed his claws at MetalGarurumon repeatedly until he de-digivolved.

"**Celestial arrow"**

An arrow struck Damienmon in the back but it seems that it didn't hurt him, then the same mirror appeared once again on his chest.

"**Devil's mirror, celestial arrow"**

A bow appeared on Damienmon's arms and he pulled back as a crimson arrow appeared, when he released the arrow it struck Angewomon in the stomach and she de-digivolved.

"**Tempest wing"**

Halsemon began spinning like a tornado to attack Damienmon, but…

"**Darkness barrier"**

A black barrier came out of the ground and negated Halsemon's attack, and then the barrier disappeared.

"**Six evil eyes"**

Damienmon once again shot his lasers, but this time at Halsemon, and he de-digivolved.

"**Horn blaster"**

MegaKabuterimon fires an electrical blast from his horn and it struck Damienmon, but it did nothing to harm him, then the mirror appeared for a third time.

"**Devil's mirror, horn blaster"**

All three of Damienmon's horns shot electric blasts making the attack three times as powerful. When the blasts hit MegaKabuterimon he de-digivolved.

"**Wing blade"**

Garudamon fired her bird-shaped fire attack but was blocked by Damienmon's wings.

"**Shadow punch"**

Damienmon stretched his arm and delivered an extremely powerful punch on Garudamon's face, cuasing her to de-digivolve.

"**Razor leaf wolf bite"**

TimberGarurumon's tornado of leaves was heading straight towards Damienmon, but he wasn't even scratched.

"**Shadow claws"**

Damienmon used his scratch attack against TimberGarurumon and in the end he reverted back into Akira.

"**Gold rush"**

Digmon fired his drills at Damienmon, but he caught them with his arms. Then the mirror appeared yet again.

"**Devil's mirror, gold rush"**

All six of Damienmon's hands turned into drills and fired them at Digmon. Once the drills hit Digmon, he instantly de-digivolved.

"**Vulcan's hammer"**

Zudomon slammed his hammer on the ground firing an energy blast at Damienmon.

"**Darkness barrier"**

Damienmon had summoned his black shield for the second time, it negated the attack then disappeared.

"**Shadow punch"**

Damienmon used his punch attack on Zudomon which caused him to de-digivolve.

"**Sincerity slash"**

Timbermon used his sword attack, but unlike the other attacks this one caused a gash to appear on Damienmon's body.

"**Six evil eyes"**

Damienmon used his laser eye attack to get revenge on Timbermon, when the lasers struck Timbermon he instantly turned back into Renji.

"**Flower cannon"**

Lillymon aimed her energy blast at Damienmon's wound and caused him extreme pain.

"**Shadow claws"**

Damienmon used his claw attack on Lillymon and she then de-digivolved.

"**Gate of destiny"**

MagnaAngemon's giant gate appeared, but instead of trying to suck Damienmon into the gate, the gate fires an aurora beam out of it striking Damienmon's wound.

"**Six evil eyes"**

Damienmon's laser attack struck MagnaAngemon in the head and he de-digivolved.

"**Terra force"**

WarGreymon launched the giant orb of energy at Damienmon to finish him off, but…

"**Darkness barrier"**

Damienmon's barrier negated the attack, preventing him from being deleted. Then suddenly the mirror appeared.

"**Devil's mirror, terra force"**

Damienmon created a black energy orb and hurled it at WarGreymon instantly de-digivolving him.

"Agumon," Tai yelled in worry as he ran towards his digimon.

"I'm sorry Tai," Agumon said, "He's just too strong, I couldn't beat him."

"Don't worry pal," Tai said, "Everything is going to turn out well soon."

Tai looked around and saw the other digidestined tending to their digimon's wounds, not to mention that Mimi is taking care of both Palmon and Renji, he knew this might be the end.

'This can't be happening,' Tai thought, 'It can't end now. If we lose then Lucemon will destroy the earth. I can't allow that to happen, I WON'T GIVE UP!"

Just then a golden light was starting to shine in Tai's chest and soon an orb of light came out and landed on Tai's hand to reveal…a golden digivice.

'What is this?' Tai thought, 'What the hell is going on?'

It was only a few seconds later that Tai was having a voice inside his mind, and this voice was telling him to speak three simple words.

"**Ultimate fusion…execute"**

Tai's entire body was then covered in a golden light, changing him in the ultimate warrior for peace and justice.

"**Susanoomon" **(A.N.: FRONTIER CHARACTER!!!)

The digidestined and digimon were shocked at the sight that Tai had turned into a digimon, but two weren't as shocked as the others.

'That's it,' Renji thought, 'There is no need to deny it now.'

'That digimon,' Akira thought, 'It really is him.'

"Damienmon," Susanoomon began in a thunderous voice, "I won't let you hurt my friends any more, **heaven's thunder**."

A huge cloud then materialized in the sky and released eight enormous energy dragons at Damienmon which caused him to feel a lot of pain.

"Now to finish you off," Susanoomon proclaimed.

In a few seconds a weapon known as ZERO-ARMS: Orochi materialized and Susanoomon grabbed hold of it so that he may deliver the final blow against Damienmon.

"**Celestial blade"**

An energy blade emerged from the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi and he used it to cut Damienmon in two, it was then that Damienmon was deleted. When Lucemon saw his ultimate warrior being destroyed, he decided not to stick around and he teleported back to his lair. Then Susanoomon turned back into Tai and the others crowded around him, asking him how he did that. He said that this strange digivice helped him. Meanwhile, Akira and Renji were away from the others.

"Well master," Renji began, "What now?"

Akira thought for a minute and replied, "I'm going to tell him."

While Renji stayed behind, Akira approached the others and got their.

"Tai," Akira addressed him, "do you know what that digivice is."

Tai replied, "Yeah, it's a golden digivice."

"Dou you know why you have it?" Akira asked.

"No," Tai replied, "and what is with all these questions."

"One more question," Akira said, "Do you still have that necklace from your birth parents?"

Tai nodded, got the necklace out and showed it to him, then asked, "For the last time, what is with all these questions?"

Akira reached into a pocket on his outfit and held out a necklace that was the same as Tai's.

"You are not Tai Kamaya," Akira proclaimed, "You are Kai Yagami, the prince of the Yagami kingdom…and my brother!!!"

**HOLY $#!, Tai is the prince of the Yagami kingdom and Akira's brother! How will he react to this? To find out read the next chapter. Until then, REVIEW!**

**Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen, the end is coming! Enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 15: Calm before the storm.

It's been two days since Tai turned into Susanoomon and defeated Damienmon, it was also the day Tai found out he was Akira's long lost brother and the prince of the Yagami kingdom. Ever since that day he locked himself in his room and hasn't come out for anything, also he hasn't let anyone in not even Sora. Everyone was starting to worry that he would never come out. Right now, Tai is still trying to think about how this ever happened.

"Tai," Sora said on the other side of the door, "please come out, everyone is worried about you, especially me. Please Tai, let me in."

Tai was thinking of ignoring her, but he could here the sadness, concern, and love in her voice and went to the door to let her in. He expected to see Sora on the other side, but he didn't expect to see both Sora and Akira on the other side.

"What's he doing here?" Tai asked when he saw Akira.

"I need to talk to you alone," Akira responded.

"Why should I?" Tai asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Tai," Sora began, "He's your brother and he just wants to talk to you so we can put this whole ordeal behind us."

Tai thought for a moment to think if he should really talk to Akira. If he did maybe he could get some answers.

"Okay," Tai finally said, "Come in."

Tai let his "brother" into his room and closed the door.

"So," Tai began, "What is it that you want to talk about."

"Well…" Akira began, "You see Kai…"

Tai interrupted, "My name is Tai."

"No," Akira said, "your name is Kai, it is the name that mother and father gave you when you were born."

"Well Tai is the name I've had ever since you put me on my parent's door step," Tai said in an irritated voice.

"Those two humans were not your parents," Akira said, "Your real parents were the king and queen of the Yagami kingdom, you were born of royalty."

"If I am the son of a king and queen, how did I end up with my parents?" Tai asked.

Akira paused and said, "It all started eighteen years ago, right around the time you were born."

**The Yagami kingdom, eighteen years ago**

The village was in an excited mood. Everyone would look up to the white castle which was known as the famous Yagami castle, especially since this castle is about to get a new resident. When the sun rose up, news spread that the queen was about to give birth to the new member of the royal family, and inside was a ten year old prince Akira was waiting impatiently for his little brother or sister to be born.

"What's taking so long?" asked Akira in a whiny voice, "When's my new baby brother going to be born."

"Now, now, young prince, things like your mother giving birth to a child takes time."

The person that said this was Akira's royal digimon, KidAngemon, who had two silver wings, a gray shirt with white pants and a white helmet with a silver star.

"But I can't help it KidAngemon," Akira said, "My new brother is about to be born."

"How do you know your mother is having boy?" KidAngemon asked, "She may be giving birth to a girl for all we know."

"No way," Akira exclaimed, "I'm going to have a brother, I know it."

In the king and queen's bedroom, King Yagami, Queen Yagami, and the royal doctor were underway with delivering the baby. King Yagami had white hair that resembled Tai's hairstyle with blue eyes and pale skin, while Queen Yagami had all of Tai's features including hair color, eye color, and skin type.

"Keep going your majesty," the royal doctor said, "It's almost out, keep pushing."

"You hear that dear," King Yagami said, "Our new baby is almost here, you can do it."

With one final push, the sound of a crying newborn baby filled the room.

"Congratulations to the both of you," said the royal doctor, "It's a boy."

The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to the Queen as she started adoring her newborn son.

"What should we name him?" King Yagami asked.

Queen Yagami thought for a moment and said, "How about Kai?"

"That is a wonderful name," said the king, "Prince Kai Yagami."

**Two weeks later**

Everyone was joyous about the birth of Prince Kai, sure he was a hassle but the Queen said he was worth the hassle.

In the halls of the Castle, Prince Akira was wondering the castle until he came to his father's throne room where he saw talking to someone that nobody would've guessed….the king was having a meeting with Lucemon.

"King Yagami please listen to reason," said Lucemon, "What I will do to the real world will save it."

King Yagami responded, "You think killing all the humans in the real world will save it."

"You do not understand," Lucemon exclaimed, "With the power of the royal digivices, I'll be able to cleanse the real world, freeing it from all the corruption, war, poverty, and disease that inhabit it."

"I will not allow you to use the Royal digivices for your evil purpose," the king said.

"How dare you," Lucemon exclaimed, "My purpose is not evil, it is for the greater good."

The king responded, "I will not let you kill innocent people for your so called 'greater good'."

Lucemon was silent before he said, "You will pay for this your majesty. I assure you, you'll pay."

Lucemon then turned around and began to leave, and then he saw Akira and gave him an evil look which made Akira shiver with fear. The king sat on his throne when his wife came in carrying their infant son.

"Do not worry dear," said Queen Yagami, "It was only an empty threat."

"Don't be so sure dear," Lucemon, "I know when someone is being serious, and Lucemon was being serious when he said that."

**Four days later**

The attack came out of nowhere. Ever since Lucemon left the castle four days ago, he gathered all the digimon that pledged servitude to him and led them on a full scale attack on the kingdom, killing any man, woman, or child that got in his way.

"Onward my soldiers," Lucemon said to his army, "To the castle."

All of Lucemon's digimon began to advance towards the castle. The king sent his guards to defend him, his family, and his home from the invaders. Unfortunately, all the guards that the king sent were killed by the digimon. The king sent countless warriors to defeat Lucemon's army, but one by one the warriors were killed. King Yagami started to lose hope, but he knew that he must protect his wife and children by any means necessary.

He turned to his wife and said, "Take the children to safety, I'll try to hold them off."

"No," the queen said, "I can't leave you behind."

The king said, "Do not disobey me, take the children and leave."

The queen nodded and took both Akira and Kai to safety. King Yagami took a sword that was hanging on a mantle and prepared to fight to the death. When the digimon barged into the room, he began attacking them. He deleted any digimon that he could see as a threat. Before long, he defeated Lucemon's entire army all by himself. It wasn't long before Lucemon appeared and began to applaud.

"Bravo your majesty," Lucemon said as he stopped clapping, "you have won, but you haven't fought me yet."

The king charged towards Lucemon in an attempt to delete him, but Lucemon dodged the king's sword.

"**Grand cross"**

Lucemon created a facsimile of the solar system, but the planets were soon aligned in a cross and he fired the construct at the king knocking him back and stunning him.

"Give up king Yagami," Lucemon said, "I have won."

The queen, who saw the battle behind a door, knew that she had to save her husband.

She turned towards Akira who was with her and said, "Akira take your baby brother and the royal digivices and leave the castle, get as far away as possible."

Akira replied, "But mother…"

"No buts," the queen cut him off, "Go."

Akira did as he was told, he took his brother and the royal digivices and left the Yagami kingdom….forever.

While Akira was running away with his brother, the queen got out a dagger that she had with her and bursts into the room with the intent to save her husband. Lucemon noticed the queen and decided to defend himself.

"**Divine feat"**

Lucemon created a spear of light and threw it at the queen, going right through her chest and causing instant death.

"NOOOOOO," King Yagami yelled as he watched his wife's lifeless body fell onto the floor.

The king, enraged that his wife was killed, began to attack Lucemon.

"**Grand cross"**

Lucemon fired his attack at the king again and he was knocked back onto the ground.

"Don't worry," Lucemon said walking towards him, "You'll be joining her, **Divine feat**."

Instead of a spear, a sword of light appeared in his hand and he lunged the sword into the king's chest. Lucemon went to the room where the royal digivices were being kept, instead of finding them he found out that they were gone. Lucemon roared out an enraged yell.

**Later, in the real world**

In an electronics store located in Odaiba, a computer screen lit up and a gate to the digital world opened and Akira emerged from it. Knowing that he was in the real world he began to put his plan into action. Thanking KidAngemon, where ever he was, for teaching him magic, he sealed the golden digivice in Kai's body. Then he got a piece of paper and wrote a note in the human language and left the store.

Wandering for two hours he found an apartment building and went to an apartment marked as the Kamaya residence, he left his brother on the door step, rang the bell, and left before the occupants came. Akira hid some where and saw a woman come through the doorway where she noticed Kai.

"Honey come here," said Mrs. Kamaya, "There's a baby here."

Mr. Kamaya came to the door and saw the baby, he also noticed the note.

"What does it say?" asked Mrs. Kamaya.

"It says that the parents can't afford to keep him," Mr. Kamaya said, "and they think he'll have a better life with us."

"Does he have a name?" asked Mrs. Kamaya, "They couldn't have just called him baby."

Mr. Kamaya responded, "It says here his name is Tai."

Akira swore in his head, he cursed himself that he didn't know the entire human alphabet.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Kamaya took him inside the apartment. Satisfied at this, Akira decided to leave knowing that someday he would see his brother again.

**Present day**

"…and that's how it happened," said Akira ending the story.

"Wait a minute," Tai said, "The only way you weren't able to find me is because you misspelled my name!!!"

"Don't blame me," Akira said, "I could never remember how the letter k was written back then."

Tai chuckled at that and said, "So, I'm really your brother."

"Yep," was all Akira could say.

"Well, I think I could get used to it," Tai said, "your not going to teach me how to be a prince and all that, are you?"

Akira chuckled and said, "Nope."

They heard a knock at the door and Sora came in.

"I hate to interrupt," Sora began, "But we have a problem. Lucemon sent an e-mail challenging us to another fight."

"Well then," Tai said, "Let's get going."

**The final battle against Lucemon is coming in the next chapter. So until then, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen, the final battle! Enjoy.**

Digimon V2

Chapter 16: Final battle against the darkness.

This is where it will take place. A vast valley surrounded by tall mountains. Even thought it was surrounded by mountains, there was green grass and a few flowers. In the center of this valley was Lucemon waiting for the digidestined to come and fight him. He could here a mysterious sound of a thousand whispers in his head, as if they were talking to him.

"Don't worry," Lucemon said to an invisible presence, "They will come and meet there doom."

Out in the distance he started to see the digidestined with their digimon coming down the mountains. Then they finally reached the bottom.

"Welcome digidestined," Lucemon greeted them, "I'm glad you all could make it. I chose this particular valley because I know you wouldn't want to hurt any innocent digimon during our battle. That's why I had to get rid of the herd of Tyrannomon that lived here."

The digidestined were enraged when they heard him say that and it gave them another reason to defeat Lucemon, so no other digimon would get hurt.

"All right everyone," Tai said, "Digivolve and let's beat this guy."

"Not so fast," Lucemon said, "This battle will only be between me, the boy, the prince, and the lost prince. I don't want any of the other digidestined to interfere, or I'll open a portal to the human world and destroy every man, woman, and child I see."

Tai thought for a moment and said, "Fine, it'll just be the three of us."

"Tai," Sora said, "Are you crazy? You guys could get killed."

"If we don't do this," Tai said, "he'll destroy earth, and we can't risk that."

Sora nodded in understanding and Tai addressed the wielders of the other two royal digivices.

"You two ready?" he asked.

"Always," Renji said.

"Of course," Akira said.

"Then let's go." Tai said as he pulled out the golden digivice.

"**Ultimate fusion…execute"**

"**Courage love fusion…execute"**

"**Courage evolution…execute"**

The digidestined, their digimon, and Lucemon looked away as the blinding light was caused by three digital humans turning into mighty digimon warriors.

"**Susanoomon"**

"**PyroGreymon"**

"**EmperorGreymon"**

The three warrior digimon immediately charged at Lucemon, but a powerful wave of black fire pushed them back and knocked them on the ground. They looked in the direction where the blast came from and saw a dark orb appear out of nowhere.

"What is that thing?" Susanoomon asked in disbelief.

"This is my master," Lucemon said, "He is an ancient evil that was sealed in the dark ocean thousands of years ago by the Sovereigns. He created me and we escaped from the dark ocean to plan our conquest of both the digital world and human world. First we planned on using the royal digivices, then we wanted to use the crests, but now we shall take the royal digivices and use them to rule over everything. Master, show these weaklings the face of their destroyer."

The dark aura that once made up the orb started to disappear, revealing an ancient evil long thought to be destroyed. When the orb disappeared, in its place was a purple bird with blue and pink feathers, a long tail, razor sharp talons, and a pink beak. The name of this digimon is Ornithmon. (A.N.: He was in the Island of Lost Digimon movie.)

"I don't believe it," PyroGreymon said, "That's Ornithmon."

"I thought he was deleted years ago," EmperorGreymon added.

"I don't care who this guy is," Susanoomon said, "He's our enemy, and we have to defeat him."

EmperorGreymon then said, "First shot is mine, **Dragon fire crossbow**."

He shot a blast of fire from his sword at Ornithmon and it hit him in the head, but it had no affect on the ancient bird digimon. Ornithmon used his wings to create a gust of wind that knocked him down to the ground.

"**Phoenix arrow"**

The flaming arrow hit Ornithmon in the chest that actually caused damage. Lucemon watched as his master fell to the ground and decided to get revenge for his master.

"**Divine feat"**

Lucemon threw his spear of light at PyroGreymon, causing him to turn back into Akira. EmperorGreymon saw that Lucemon was now distracted and decided to act. He drove his sword into the ground and nine lines of fire appeared on the ground.

"**Pyro dragons"**

The lines of fire took the shape of dragons and attacked Lucemon. The dragons covered Lucemon in a barrage of flames that seemed to have damaged him a lot. Then Ornithmon gets back in the air and hits EmperorGreymon in the chest with his tail. He smashed into a rock which crumbled when he hit the rock. Lucemon got back up and attacked EmperorGreymon.

"**Grand cross"**

Lucemon launched his cross shaped attack at EmperorGreymon. When the attack struck him, EmperorGreymon turned back into Renji a moment later. Now only three fighters remain, Susanoomon, Lucemon, and Ornithmon. Ornithmon and Lucemon started to gang-up on Susanoomon with two against one, but then…

"**Shield of the Just"**

A huge energy beam came out of nowhere and struck Ornithmon, causing him to fall to the ground once again.

"**Spirit strike"**

Four fox spirits started to attack Lucemon, and then struck him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"**Thousand star barrage"**

Thousands of energy blasts came raining down on both Lucemon and Ornithmon causing a lot of damage to the evil digimon.

The digidestined looked behind them to see their saviors. There were three of them, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and KidAngemon.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner," Gallantmon said.

"It took us a while to find you," Sakuyamon said.

"We wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for the explosions we heard," KidAngemon said and noticed Akira, "Hello young prince, I guess I can't call you that anymore."

"It took you eighteen years to finally come back," Akira said.

"If I would've known you were in the human world, I would've come," KidAngemon explained.

"You two can catch up later," Susanoomon says. "Those two aren't down yet."

The four digimon begin their attack. Ornithmon recovered first and got back into the air ready for a fight. But Sakuyamon and Gallantmon grab both of his wings to hold him in place while Susanoomon and KidAngemon double team him.

"**Heaven's thunder"**

"**Thousand star barrage"**

Both attacks struck Ornithmon in the torso area. The attack removed some of his feathers to reveal a black data like mass.

"He's vulnerable," KidAngemon said. "One more hit and he's finished."

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon released Ornithmon from their grip while Susanoomon summoned the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi.

"**Celestial blade"**

The blade of energy materialized from the weapon and went right through Ornithmon. The mass of data inside him disappeared and Ornithmon began to break apart before he vanished forever. Lucemon just recovered and saw his master disintegrate. He knew he must avenge his master.

"Damn you digidestined," he said. "Damn you all. You all shall die. **Divine feat**"

Lucemon summoned his sword of light and started to attack Susanoomon with blinding rage. Each of his attack had struck Susanoomon and he started to get weaker.

"**Heaven's thunder"**

Susanoomon's thunder attack struck Lucemon, but he only used it to buy some time so that he could recover.

"Master, Tai needs our help," Renji said. "Who knows how much more he can take."

"You're right," Akira said. "There's only one thing we can do."

Akira took his silver digivice and pointed it at Susanoomon. A beam of light came out of the royal digivice and began transferring energy to Susanoomon, which made him stronger. Renji did the same thing with his bronze digivice and Susanoomon was now powerful enough to stop Lucemon.

A light emerged from nowhere and took the shape of a cannon. When the light disappeared, the object revealed itself as a cannon. It was a blue cannon with the back part of it being red. It was a powerful weapon known as the Royal Enforcer. Susanoomon grabbed hold of it and aimed it at Lucemon.

"**Digital advent"**

Energy beams in the colors of orange, blue, red, purple, green, gray, yellow, and pink were fired from the cannon and headed towards Lucemon. The evil digimon had no time to evade the attack. The energy beams struck Lucemon and a powerful explosion erupted. The explosion was so loud that the digidestined could not hear Lucemon's painful screams as he was deleted. Smoke resulted from the explosion. And as it cleared the digidestined could not see any sign that Lucemon survived the attack.

Susanoomon turned back into Tai and said, "It's over. We won. Lucemon…he's gone."

**HORRAY!!! Lucemon is finally defeated, but it isn't over. The epilogue is next. So until then, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	17. Epilogue

**At long last, the epilogue.**

Digimon V2

Epilogue

It was a day of celebration. Two days after Lucemon was deleted, Tai and Sora were cuddling on the couch in the living room of the house he shares with Renji and Akira. The two of them could hardly believe the events that happened after the battle.

**Flashback**

"Ouch, jeez Mimi that stuff stings," Renji said to his girlfriend as she tended to his injuries.

Mimi sighed in frustration. "Its peroxide Renji, it helps make sure your cuts don't get infected."

"How does something that burns help?" Renji asked.

"Could you two not have an argument right now?" Akira asked frustrated.

"Will you guys shut up," Tai said. "We need to try and celebrate. We defeated Lucemon! So lets party."

"Uh, guys," Renji began to say, "Something's happening to our digivices."



As he said that, the three royal digivices were starting crack and soon shattered like glass. There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Nobody could believe what just happened to the most powerful digivices in history.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"I think I have an explanation," Izzy said. "The final attack that Susanoomon used against Lucemon used up all the power of the royal digivices. With all their energy gone, the royal digivices soon began to cease to exist and disappear."

After a while Tai said, "That kind of makes sense."

**End flashback**

The royal digivices being destroyed was a shock to all the digidestined. What if a new powerful enemy appeared? What if, by any chance, Lucemon came back from the dead? All these questions plagued the minds of the digidestined.

But none of that mattered now, Tai and Sora couldn't wait for the celebration that night. Maybe there, Sora well Tai the big news she had for him.

**That night, at the celebration**

The party was in full swing. Everybody, digidestined and digimon alike, were enjoying themselves. Enjoying the refreshments and listening to the great music.

Upstairs in the hallway, Renji and Mimi were in the middle of a heated make-out session. Suddenly, Mimi pulled away averting eye-contact with Renji.



"What's wrong Meems?" Renji asked out of concern for his girlfriend. "You've been kind of distant for a couple of days."

Mimi looked at him and said, "Renji look, I've screwed up a lot of relationships back in America and I don't want to ruin ours. You're special to me Renj, I love you, and you deserve better than me."

"Don't say that Meems," Renji said. "The day I met you was the greatest day of my life. I never want to give you up. If we were only together for a year, believe me when I say that it would be the best year of my life. I love you Mimi Tachikawa and…Palmon could you stop listening in on us and give us a moment of privacy."

Palmon abandoned her position behind the wall and went back downstairs to the party.

"As I was saying," Renji began, "I love you Mimi and I want to spend as much time as possible."

"You really mean that Renji?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Well yeah," Renji answered.

"But what about me going to college next year?"

"We can still see each other on weekends and holidays."

"But what about after graduation?"

"Mimi we can worry about that later, let's just go back downstairs and enjoy the party."

Mimi smiled and nodded in agreement and followed him downstairs.



Downstairs, Sora approached Tai and got his attention.

"Tai," she began, "we need to talk, alone."

Tai nodded and followed her upstairs and stopped when they reached the hallway.

"So Sora," Tai began, "what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Tai, there's something I need to tell you," Sora said. "It's really important."

"What?" Tai asked."

Sora took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Tai then went wide-eyed and his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sora was pregnant with his child, he was happy but scared at the same time.

"You mean," Tai began, "I'm a...I'm a dad."

Sora nodded and Tai began to smile.

"Sora…that's great." Tai said. "That's really great news."

Sora looked at him confused and said, "Tai…aren't you, well, scared?"

"Well, yeah, I am," Tai said. "But it's still great news. Sora, I promise I'll help take of you and the baby."



"THE WHAT?!"

Sora and Tai turned to see Renji and Mimi looking at them with wide eyes.

"Sora," Mimi began, "are you…pregnant?"

Sora nodded.

"What the hell is the matter with you two," Mimi said. "Did you two even try using protection?"

"I'd have to agree with Mimi," Renji said. "It does seem kinda stupid."

"What is wrong with you two," Sora said. "This baby is a blessing. Can't you two see that?"

"Look lets just calm down for a bit," Tai said. "Guys, we made a mistake, I can see that. But this is a good mistake. We actually want to have this baby. Please, can you two keep this quiet from the others?"

Mimi and Renji thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys," Mimi said, "me and Renji won't tell anyone."

"But you two have to tell everyone when the time comes," Renji said.

Tai and Sora nodded and the group went back downstairs, with two of them exited with the news they just revealed.

**Elsewhere**



In the digital world, at the exact location where Lucemon was defeated, something mysterious and evil was happening. Countless shadow like entities was gathering at that spot where they were soon absorbed at the same spot of Lucemon's demise. All the entities were absorbed…and a single hand emerged from the ground, reaching up to the sky.

**With the end of this story, this leaves it open for a sequel. There will be a sequel so look out for that. Please review.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
